Expiation
by Nomyn
Summary: Les 25èmes Jeux sont lancés. Adossé contre un arbre et blessé à l'épaule, Jöl se remémore du bain de sang auquel il a participé quelques jours plus tôt et essaye de comprendre comment il a fait pour en arriver jusqu'ici. Aux quatre coins de l'arène, chaque tribut tente de survivre du mieux qu'il peut ; des personnalités sont révélées et des alliances se forgent progressivement...
1. Jöl I

Salutations !

Tout d'abord merci à toi, cher lectrice ou cher lecteur, pour avoir pointé le bout de ton nez sur cette fan-fiction. _Expiation_ est un petit projet, entamé il y a quelques temps déjà, qui se base bien évidemment sur l'univers de la saga _The Hunger Games_ créé par Suzanne Collins. Cette histoire raconte principalement les événements, tels que je les idéalise, des vingt-cinquièmes Jeux de la Faim (soit la première expiation, vous l'aurez compris). La narration fonctionne par un système de point de vue interne à la première personne et chaque chapitre marque automatiquement un changement de personnage (le découpage des chapitres ressemble donc par exemple à celui de George R.R. Martin dans _A Song of Ice and Fire_ ).

Dans ce chapitre d'ouverture, vous découvrirez le personnage de Jöl, tribut du District Neuf, quelques jours après le lancement des Jeux. Si vous vous sentez d'emblée perdu, pas de panique : c'était totalement volontaire de ma part de commencer _in media res_ , c'est à dire au cœur de l'action. Vous découvrirez la plupart des personnages de cette manière et vous aurez l'occasion, au fur et à mesure des chapitres, d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux et sur leur passé (car oui, cette fiction ne se concentrera que sur ce qu'il se déroule dans l'arène-même, sans indication sur ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur ; mon objectif étant de vous plongez au cœur de l'intrigue et de vous faire ressentir au maximum les émotions des personnages).

Petite précision supplémentaire : cette fan-fiction a également pour but de susciter votre attention/participation sur une question simple mais fondamentale : **qui sera le vainqueur de ces vingt-cinquièmes Jeux ?**

Voilà je pense avoir plus ou moins dit ce qui était nécessaire, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

Merci d'avance pour vos avis et remarques !

 **EXPIATION**

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE PARTIE – LE BAIN DE SANG**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE PREMI** **ER – JÖL**

La douleur est à peine supportable, j'ai dû m'évanouir plusieurs fois après que l'une de ces bêtes ait profondément planté ses crocs dans mon épaule. J'ai compris pourquoi les juges s'acharnent sur nous depuis le bain de sang : ils veulent réduire notre groupe, nous séparer. Qu'ils continuent donc ! Après les pièges artificiels, les mutations génétiques – qui ressemblaient à des loups, quoique bien plus imposants et agressifs – que va-t-il nous tomber dessus désormais ? Je l'ignore encore, mais si cela continue, on finira par bien tomber chacun notre tour au fur et à mesure des attaques. Je peux comprendre que le Capitole s'ennuie depuis la fin du bain de sang, mais les juges peuvent bien s'en prendre aux autres, les carrières par exemple. Eux qui ont sans aucun doute pris le gouffre où se trouve la Corne d'Abondance, peut-être même la ville entière ! Non. Les juges tiennent absolument à nous tuer.

Adossé contre un arbre, je peux discerner quelques traits du visage de Sonja, la fille du Douze. Je reconnais peu à peu ces yeux bleus, ce petit nez et cette chevelure rousse qui retombe sur ses épaules tremblantes. Elle se sert de la trousse de soins que j'ai pu récupérer au commencement des Jeux. Je la vois l'ouvrir et sortir des bandages en tissu et d'autres objets médicaux que je ne parviens pas à distinguer correctement. En regardant par-dessus son épaule, je vois Ugo, le jeunot du Onze, allongé sur le dos dans une marre de boue. Je me souviens du moment où un piège s'était refermé sur sa jambe droite quand les juges avaient décidés de nous séparer. Son état devait être bien pire que le mien. Je prends appui sur les racines de l'arbre contre lequel je suis adossé et hausse les sourcils pour mieux analyser la situation. Sa jambe saignait tellement et ses entailles étaient si profondes que l'on pouvait y apercevoir, entre deux morceaux de peau, son mollet rougissant. C'est alors qu'arrive Emy – elle aussi munit d'une trousse de secours, bien que celle-ci soit bien plus imposante – puis Halmes, qui se tient l'arrière bras côté droit avec sa main gauche ensanglantée. Tous les deux viennent du district Six.

« Où sont passés Djory et Pilt ? Dis-je en croisant le regard de Sonja. »

Je jette un bref coup d'œil à ma droite et aperçois Lukka, du district Trois, assis sur le sol à rien faire. Il doit sans doute réfléchir, ou bien il bricole. Je ne peux pas vraiment voir ce qu'il fait. Je repose mes yeux à nouveau sur ceux de Sonja au moment où elle ouvre la bouche.

« Ils sont encore à la clairière, me répond-elle, ils repoussent les derniers loups à notre poursuite. »

Oui bien sûr, évidemment. Ce sont les seuls qui n'ont pas été blessés depuis le début des Jeux, pas une seule égratignure. En fait, ils ont volontairement refusé de participer au bain de sang dès le coup de canon de départ. Pilt, lui, vient du district Dix. C'est un garçon assez silencieux mais qui se révèle être un très bon combattant au corps à corps. Les bêtes, ça le connait, alors je n'imagine pas ce qu'il fait aux loups en ce moment-même. Djory vient du Huit. Il est lui aussi un bon combattant mais il est plutôt anxieux et asocial pour ce que j'en sais.

« Bien. Dis-je en revenant à la réalité. Alors on est encore au complet. »

Ignorant ma remarque, Sonja attrape un bâton de bois quelconque sur le sol pour ensuite le positionner délicatement au niveau de ma mâchoire. Je comprends alors que la suite de mon rétablissement n'allait pas être de tout repos.

« Serres les dents, me dit-elle. »

Je ferme les yeux et m'attend au pire. Dans un état quasi second, je ne parviens qu'à entendre le bruit du croc de la bête se frotter contre ma peau. J'hurle sans le savoir et essaye de me débattre dans tous les sens. Sonja me retient de toutes ses forces avant de retirer d'un coup sec l'objet pointu hors de mon épaule. Après quelques secondes, elle bande la blessure et enlève soigneusement le bout de bois de ma bouche, rempli de salive et de sang. Après un long silence, je parviens à lui glisser un mot.

« Merci. »

Elle aurait pu me laisser mourir, ne pas me sauver et ainsi éliminer un concurrent de plus dans la partie. J'incline la tête à nouveau pour vérifier où en était Ugo – qui a visiblement réussi à se lever, avec difficulté toutefois – puis tourne le regard vers Emy, l'autre soigneuse qui est justement en train de refermer sa trousse de secours. A ma droite, je vois Halmes et Lukka en train de discuter. Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter leur conversation que j'entends soudainement des bruits de pas provenant de ma gauche : Pilt et Djory reviennent vers notre position. Je repose ma tête sur le tronc de l'arbre et Sonja tend un pot de sirop vers moi.

« Avale-ça, me dit-elle doucement. »

Je sais très bien de quoi il s'agit : du sirop pour le sommeil. Mais je ne peux pas refuser, je n'ai pas pu me reposer convenablement depuis le début de l'édition et je ne pourrais pas aller bien loin avec mes bandages. J'engloutis donc la mixture en quelques gorgées avant d'attendre que le produit fasse effet. Alors que mes paupières s'alourdissent progressivement, Sonja me glisse une dernière parole que je ne parviens malheureusement pas à entendre.

Comment en sommes-nous arrivé là ? Pour le savoir, il faut revenir en arrière, il y a maintenant deux ou trois jours, au moment où les tubes nous ont embarqués en plein centre de l'arène. Je m'appelle Jöl et je viens du District Neuf. Celui où l'on sème et cultive les grains pour en faire du pain, oui. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. J'ai tout d'abord longuement hésité quant à ma participation ou non au bain de sang. Je me suis dit que j'allais sans doute mourir, que je n'étais peut-être pas assez fort pour combattre les carrières et les autres tributs mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais récupérer des provisions, peu importe lesquelles. Quand je regardais les précédents Jeux chez moi, l'endroit ressemblait généralement à un terrain dégagé, parfois plat, parfois un peu dénivelé. Les tributs étaient soit disposés en demi-cercle ou soit en cercle complet autour de la Corne d'Abondance. Mais ici, il s'agissait d'une édition d'Expiation. Il fallait aux juges une arène qui sorte du lot, une arène originale qui aurait le pouvoir de marquer les âmes sensibles du Capitole. C'est pourquoi la Corne se trouvait ici au fond d'un gouffre rempli d'eau. Elle flottait sur une sorte de plate-forme en bois rigide et il y avait quelques petits sacs répartis autours. Les tubes formaient un cercle parfait autour du gouffre, certains étaient disposés sur de la roche, d'autres sur les fleuves qui venaient chacun se jeter dans le trou. Autour de nous se trouvait une ville abandonnée où la nature et la faune sauvage y avaient repris leurs droits. Je pouvais voir deux hauts immeubles écroulés l'un contre l'autre et des grandes lianes verticales qui en tombaient depuis les fenêtres. L'architecture des bâtiments pouvait ressembler à celle du Capitole, à la fois simple et moderne avec ses avenues quadrillées et son teint monochrome, toutefois tâché de verdures désormais. La ville n'était toutefois pas immense. En fronçant les sourcils, on pouvait discerner la grande forêt qui empiétait et englobait la ville de toutes parts. Les fleuves qui provenaient des hauteurs de la forêt venaient s'écouler dans des canaux un peu partout en ville pour venir chuter en plein milieu de l'arène où se trouve le gouffre.

Quand le compte à rebours avait déjà commencé, je me posais déjà une question dans ma tête : Si les tributs assez courageux plongeaient dans l'eau pour rejoindre la Corne et ainsi participer au bain de sang, il devrait avoir un moyen pour les survivants de remonter jusqu'au point de départ ! En baissant les yeux vers les parois du gouffre, j'ai pu apercevoir des lianes et des escarpements rocheux qui pourraient permettre aux tributs d'escalader et de revenir aux tubes. En relevant les yeux, une autre pensée me réconforta : la plupart des tributs ne savaient sans doute pas nager. Je pouvais déjà savoir que les tributs du Quatre pouvaient tenter leur chance. Les carrières aussi. Même si je ne sais pas forcément nager, je sais flotter. Alors, au moment du coup de canon de départ, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde : j'ai plongé.

Le niveau de l'eau se trouvait à peu près à dix voire quinze mètres en dessous de la ville. Il faut le vouloir, c'est un sacré saut. J'ai fermé les yeux pendant ma chute, fais le vide dans ma tête. Qu'allait-il m'arriver une fois en bas ? Cela s'est passé en quelques secondes seulement. J'avais la sensation de prendre un mur en pleine figure au contact de l'eau. J'ouvris les yeux instinctivement et vit un autre tribut plonger dans l'eau non loin de ma position. En relevant la tête, je vis la plate-forme flotter à peu près à trois mètres au-dessus de moi. Après avoir retrouvé pleinement mes esprits, je me suis mis à gigoter avec mes membres pour regagner la surface le plus rapidement possible. Alors près du but, je sentis une main se refermer sur ma cheville et m'attirer dans les profondeurs. Malgré la précipitation et la faible visibilité sous l'eau, j'ai pu reconnaître le visage terrifiant de Klay qui venait du district Cinq. Je me suis débattu de la meilleure façon que j'ai pu en donnant des coups de pieds sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche prise. Il remonta par la suite au niveau de la surface rapidement, ce que je fis sans perdre une seconde en allant vers une autre direction.

Une fois ma tête hors de l'eau, le massacre avait déjà commencé. Epuisé, je pris appui sur une des nombreuses petites plates-formes qui entouraient la Corne. Malheureusement pour moi, il n'y avait pas de sac, ni d'armes, ni quoi que ce soit dessus. Mon devoir était de rejoindre malgré moi la plate-forme principale au centre du gouffre, où de nombreux équipements étaient empilés les uns sur les autres. En frottant vivement mes yeux avec mes mains, je vis un combat en train de naître entre Ambrose, le tribut féminin du District Un et la fille du Trois, dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes pour permettre au tribut de carrière de triompher. Le corps de son adversaire reposait peu de temps après sur le rebord de la plate-forme, avec une machette entre les mains.

Sans y réfléchir, je me mis une nouvelle fois à gesticuler – telle une grenouille dans l'eau – vers son cadavre. Une fois arrivé, je pris appui sur les premières planches puis basculai mon corps afin de grimper entièrement sur la plate-forme. En jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi, je vis la montagne de muscle qu'était Rubia, un autre tribut féminin de carrière, issu cette fois-ci du District Deux. Elle venait tout juste d'assassiner froidement les deux tributs du Cinq : Jayn, dont le crâne avait été éclaté contre la paroi métallique de la Corne, et Klay – que je venais de croiser quelques minutes plus tôt – qui, quant à lui, était allongé sur le dos, inerte et complètement défiguré. Je m'emparai rapidement de la machette puis me mis en route vers le centre de la plate-forme pour espérer y récupérer des provisions. J'aperçu un sac sur lequel était dessiné une croix rouge qui devait logiquement contenir un kit de premiers secours. Au moment de m'en emparer, je reçu un coup sur la tête : on m'avait frappé avec une barre en métal. En levant les yeux vers le ciel, je vis le tribut féminin du Dix prête à m'achever. Mais cela ne se déroula pas comme prévu. Gore, le tribut masculin du Douze, lui avait planté son épée dans le dos, la tuant sur le coup. Il venait de me sauver la vie sans le vouloir. C'est alors qu'une autre fille, celle venant du District Onze, s'élança sur lui. J'en profitai alors pour fuir avec tout ce que j'avais emporté. En plein milieu de ma course, mon pied trébucha sur un cadavre au sol. Je découvris avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait de Trek, l'autre tribut du District Deux. On lui avait perforé la gorge qui continuait à cracher des litres de sang. En me relevant, je jetai un coup d'œil vers le centre de la plate-forme, où Gore avait finalement triomphé de la fille du Onze, cette dernière étant morte la tête fracassée contre une caisse remplie de filets. Cependant son chemin croisa celui de Blase, du District Un. En seulement quelques coups d'épée, le carrière avait vaincu le tribut des mines. Arrivé au rebord de la plate-forme, je vis une succession de planches flottantes en direction des parois escarpées du gouffre, de là-bas je pouvais escalader la roche jusqu'à attraper les lianes et remonter à notre point de départ.

Je pris le temps d'expirer un bon coup avant de m'élancer dans un jeu de sauts interminables où l'adresse était de mise. J'aperçu entre deux sauts le corps de Typhen – le tribut féminin de mon propre district – qui s'était probablement noyée peu après sa chute. On ne s'était pas beaucoup parlé elle et moi, avant les Jeux. A vrai dire, je ne voulais pas apprendre à la connaître et je pense que c'était pareil pour elle. Cette démarche m'a permis d'éviter de m'attacher à elle et par conséquent de vouloir la protéger coûte que coûte une fois dans l'arène. Je lui avait cependant conseillé de ne pas participer au bain de sang, mais plutôt de s'enfuir le plus loin possible dès le départ. Elle a sans doute voulu me rejoindre en me voyant sauter. J'espère me tromper.

A mon plus grand étonnement, j'avais réussi à atteindre les parois rocheuses sans être tombé une seule fois. Je me dépêchai d'escalader tant bien que mal en direction des lianes les plus proches. Sans regarder vers le bas, j'attrapai la première qui s'offrait à moi. Tout à coup un objet ricocha à quelques mètres de moi pour finalement retomber dans l'eau : les survivants auprès de la Corne nous jetaient surement des projectiles pour nous blesser ou nous faire tomber. Je ne fis pas attention à cela et continuai à me concentrer sur ma remontée. C'est alors qu'une main hostile se referma sur le poignet de ma main gauche. En balançant ma tête, je reconnu Brust, le tribut chauve du Sept, qui m'attirait vers lui avec un regard menaçant. Lui aussi était accroché aux lianes et tentait désespérément de me faire tomber en me donnant des coups de pieds. Au moment où ma main droite allait lâcher prise, mon adversaire reçut un projectile en pleine figure, ce qui l'assomma un moment. J'en profitai alors pour sortir ma machette et couper d'un geste brusque les lianes auxquelles il était resté attaché. Quand il reprit conscience, il était déjà trop tard. Son corps tomba comme un poteau pour se fracasser violemment sur une des nombreuses plates-formes en bois au fond du gouffre, le tuant sur le coup. A la fois surpris et soulagé, je repris moi-même mes esprits et continuai mon escalade jusqu'à rejoindre enfin les tubes. A bout de souffle, une pensée horrifiante heurta néanmoins mon esprit : je venais de commettre de manière indirecte mon premier meurtre dans les Jeux ainsi que dans ma vie toute entière.


	2. Lukka I

Nouveau chapitre, comme prévu avec l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage.

Merci d'avance pour votre lecture !

 **EXPIATION**

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE** **PARTIE – LE BAIN DE SANG**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 – LUKKA**

Retranché dans un recoin délabré rempli de poussière et de mauvaises herbes, je reprends difficilement mon souffle. Adossé contre un mur à moitié détruit, je porte mon bras en direction de la boue située à ma gauche. Un gémissement sort sans que je ne le veuille de ma bouche. J'inspire un bon coup et commence à étaler cette terre à l'état liquide sur l'entaille profonde que je me suis faite à la cuisse. « Quelle course lamentable » pensai-je en tapant l'arrière de mon crâne contre le mur derrière moi. Il n'y a que moi pour être aussi inattentif et stupide au point de se blesser la jambe tout seul. Je me réconforte cependant en mettant cela sur le compte de l'adrénaline procuré par le début de ces Jeux. Je reprends quelque peu mes esprits puis observe en détail l'environnement qui m'entoure. Le bâtiment dans lequel je me trouvais était vide de mobilier, pas une seule décoration. Que de la caillasse. La boue que je venais d'étaler sur ma blessure provenait d'une petite marre qui s'était installée non loin de ma position, surement à cause d'une fuite d'eau. La douleur commence à se dissiper et j'entreprends finalement – après quelques secondes de repos – de me lever, avec une certaine difficulté tout de même. Je suis plus ou moins à l'abri là où je me cache, la luminosité à l'intérieur est plutôt faible, seul quelques rayons de soleil parviennent à pénétrer dans l'enceinte. Ma longue course à travers la ville m'a donné extrêmement soif. Malheureusement pour moi, l'eau de l'étang à côté de moi est sale et remplie de bactéries. Par mesure de sécurité, j'ai décidé de ne pas courir le long des fleuves qui divisent la ville de toutes parts pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres. Je commence sérieusement à regretter ce choix. J'ai jamais eu autant besoin de m'hydrater jusqu'ici. Une fois debout, je m'appuis fièrement sur la colonne en béton sur ma droite tout en maintenant délicatement ma jambe.

C'est à ce moment précis que je remarque une boite en métal usée, dissimulée à l'intérieur d'une cloison lourdement entaillée. Par simple curiosité, je me dirige donc lentement vers elle en titubant. Je me mets à genoux et prends la boite soigneusement entre mes mains. Je l'ouvre en espérant y trouver une gourde remplie d'eau mais ma joie se transforme rapidement en déception. Ce n'est qu'une boite à outils pleine de matériaux tels que des tiges en bronze et des plaquettes de fer. Rien de très utile pour ma survie dans les Jeux. Enervé, je balance le contenu de la boite sur le sol d'un geste brusque avant de plonger mes mains sur mon visage crispé de fatigue et de douleur.

Un coup de canon me fit brutalement sursauter. Le premier signifie que le bain de sang est terminé. Puis une succession d'autres retentirent encore et encore. Je fis le compte dans ma tête : « …quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf. »

Deux minutes passèrent avant que je ne décide de me lever pour sortir du bâtiment dans lequel je m'étais caché. J'emporte finalement avec moi la boîte avec tous les objets dedans au cas où cela pourrait me servir pour plus tard. Une fois à l'extérieur, je me mis à observer la forêt au loin. Peut-être aurais-je plus de chance de survivre là-bas, loin de la ville et des autres tributs. J'y trouverais très certainement de l'eau sans avoir à courir le risque de tomber face à un tribut de carrière qui m'étriperait sur place. La boite en métal sous le bras, je me mis donc en marche vers les limites de la ville. Plus j'avançais, plus la végétation y était dense. Bientôt, je ne pourrais plus reconnaître les immeubles ou autres édifices, recouverts par des tonnes de feuillages. Je pris le temps de faire de nombreuses pauses afin de pouvoir soigner continuellement mon entaille. Les arbres, les cailloux et autres buissons commencent peu à peu à faire leur apparition. Le sol est recouvert de boue, d'herbes et de feuilles mortes, recouvrant les derniers pavés de la cité en ruines.

Soudain, un bruit terrifiant en provenance de la forêt devant moi me glaça le sang. Je ne pourrais décrire ce que c'était. Cela ressemblait toutefois à un mélange du souffle du vent et d'un grognement d'une bête féroce. Pris de panique, je revins sur mes pas en courant sans prendre l'occasion de regarder derrière moi. La ville se redessinait au fur et à mesure de ma fuite et je commençais à redécouvrir certains endroits par lesquels j'étais passé plus tôt dans la journée. Je finis par m'engouffrer dans une ruelle étroite sans pour autant m'arrêter. Après m'être cogné sur de nombreux murs de briques, je me retrouve sur une grande avenue où la végétation était un peu moins dense. C'est alors qu'au niveau d'un croisement plutôt ouvert, un tribut se heurta sur moi.


	3. Ugo I

Troisième chapitre introduisant le plus jeune tribut des vingt-cinquièmes Jeux.

Bonne lecture !

 **EXPIATION**

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE** **PARTIE – LE BAIN DE SANG** **  
**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 – UGO**

Mes lourdes paupières peinent à s'ouvrir. Je ressens un lourd mal de crane. En portant mes doigts sur mon front, je pu sentir la chaleur du sang qui sortait d'une mauvaise entaille en train gonfler par-dessus mon œil gauche. Des filets de sang coulaient sur mes joues et sur mes oreilles. Encore sonné, je ne peux voir précisément dans quel endroit je me trouve. Dans tous les cas, je ne suis plus à l'extérieur en train de fuir comme un demeuré la Corne d'abondance. Mes mains ainsi que mes cuisses tremblent depuis mon éveil, après de nombreuses tentatives, je ne parviens pas à les contrôler ni à arrêter cela. Je suis adossé contre une colonne de pierre taillée dont une moitié est retombée sur le sol. En levant difficilement la tête, je peux voir des lianes et autres verdures qui pendent bien au-delà du plafond totalement brisé. C'est alors que je remarque que le soleil s'était déjà couché pour laisser sa place à une pleine lune. En l'espace de quelques minutes, ma vue est redevenue correcte, ce qui me permet d'observer une boite un métal posée là, à quelques pas sur ma droite. Elle était ouverte et certains objets en étaient sortis comme de fins ressorts ou des cylindres en aluminium. J'essaye de me lever mais je n'y parviens pas à cause de ma tête qui tourne sans cesse lorsque je bouge ne serait-ce qu'un seul de mes doigts.

Des bruits de pas commencent soudain à titiller mes oreilles. Méfiant, j'attrape le premier morceau de parpaing qui me vient et le fait glisser vers moi jusqu'à le cacher derrière mon dos. Je ferme rapidement mes yeux et fis mine d'être encore sonné. Lorsque je sentis l'homme au plus près de moi, j'ouvris les yeux avant de bondir sur lui en puisant dans toutes mes forces. Je le frappe au visage une fois puis une seconde fois avant qu'il ne prenne mon poignet et me force à lâcher mon morceau de béton.

« Calme-toi ! Cria-t-il. »

Il prend quelques mètres de distance et se relève avec difficulté. Il caresse ses joues dans un grognement avant de cracher un mélange de salive et de sang sur le sol. Epuisé, je retourne auprès de la colonne de pierre pour y prendre appui.

« Qui es-tu ? Je lui demande. »

Il finit par s'approcher doucement de moi tout en essuyant son visage avec ses mains. C'était un garçon plutôt maigre, pas très haut. Il doit avoir au moins seize ou dix-huit ans alors que moi, je n'en ai que quatorze.

« Tu ne te souviens donc pas ? Dit-il. Je suis celui contre lequel tu t'es cogné pendant ta fuite il y a quelques heures. J'espérais que tu t'en souviendrais. »

En effet je m'en souviens, et je viens tout juste de m'en apercevoir. Tout s'explique maintenant, le fait que je sois allongé dans un endroit qui m'est inconnu à mon réveil, la boite en métal, la nuit qui est tombé alors que les Jeux ont débutés en plein jour. Ce type m'a traîné jusqu'ici pour me protéger.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ? »

Un léger sourire se dessine alors sur son visage, comme s'il savait que j'allais lui poser cette question. Il se gratte le peu de cheveux qu'il a avant de me répondre.

« Parce qu'à nous deux, on aura de meilleures chances de survivre. »

Il me propose une alliance ? Dès le début des Jeux, à moi, un pauvre garçon du Onze qui sait à peine se défendre ? Il aurait mieux fait de me tuer pendant que j'étais inconscient, je n'aurais pas eu à souffrir comme ça.

« D'accord. Soit, dis-je finalement en m'éloignant. Tu t'appelles comment déjà ? »

Il faisait partie des rares tributs dont j'avais totalement oublié le nom. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la boite en métal et y rangea l'ensemble des matériaux que j'avais vu plus tôt à l'intérieur, il me lança ensuite une gourde remplie d'eau avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

« Moi, c'est Lukka. »

Assoiffé, je bois une bonne moitié de l'eau contenue dans ma gourde avant de suivre Lukka vers l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, je pu voir un fleuve plutôt étroit caché derrière deux ou trois bâtiments en ruines. C'est probablement ici qu'il a dû s'approvisionner en eau.

« Où as-tu trouvé ces gourdes et cette boite que tu tiens ? Je lui demande. »

Peut-être a-t-il participé au bain de sang et qu'il en est sorti sans armes ? J'en doute fortement, J'ai vu les carrières plonger, et en regardant son gabarit, ils n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de lui. Il se retourne vers moi avant de me répondre.

« J'ai trouvé cette boite à outils après m'être caché dans un bâtiment loin des fleuves et du gouffre. Quelque-chose me dit que l'on peut trouver bien d'autres ressources en fouillant méticuleusement la ville. En ce qui concerne les gourdes, je les ai récupérés au sol peu après notre rencontre. C'est sans doute un tribut qui a dû les laisser tomber sans le vouloir en prenant la fuite. »

Mes doutes se confirment alors, quand soudain l'hymne du Capitole retentit. Il est minuit, et c'est l'heure aux juges de nous montrer les visages des tributs tombés lors du bain de sang. Le sceau du Capitole apparait juste au-dessus de nos têtes dans le ciel étoilé de la nuit. Le premier visage qui nous est montré représente à mon plus grand étonnement celui du tribut mâle du District Deux, Trek. Il était d'origine asiatique, très musclé. Je me souviens d'une de ses performances lors d'une séance d'entraînement. Puis c'est au tour de la fille du Trois d'apparaitre. Mon regard se tourna en direction de Lukka qui fronçait les sourcils tout en soufflant continuellement. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Jayn et Klay, les deux tributs du Cinq. Je ne me souviens pas d'eux lors des entraînements mais leur prestation face au public lors de leur interview avait marqué beaucoup d'esprits. Vient ensuite Brust, le chauve du Sept, la fille du Neuf puis du Dix. La suivante était Tammy, le tribut féminin de mon District. Je savais qu'elle voulait tenter le bain de sang, elle me l'avait confié peu de temps avant le commencement des Jeux. C'était une grande fille, assez capricieuse mais forte. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas souffert. L'hymne se termine enfin par le visage de Gore, la grosse brute aux cheveux longs et noirs du Douze.

« Bien, commença Lukka à voix basse, maintenant allons nous trouver un endroit pour passer la nuit sans encombres. »


	4. Jöl II

Chapitre à nouveau centré sur Jöl, qui continue de raconter ses premières heures dans l'arène.

Merci d'avance pour votre lecture !

 **EXPIATION**

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE** **PARTIE – LE BAIN DE SANG**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 – JÖL**

Peu après être remonté du gouffre, j'ai couru. Machette à la main, le sac médical sur le dos, je suis allé aussi loin que le pouvais. J'ai dû changer d'itinéraire plusieurs fois lorsque je m'approchais trop près d'autres tributs. J'aurais pu rejoindre la forêt assez rapidement si je ne m'étais pas enfoncé dans une gare ferroviaire aérienne complètement désaffecté et embrassé par l'humidité, les plantes et autres lianes visqueuses qui pendaient par-ci par-là. Voyant que le soleil se mettait déjà à se coucher, prêt à laisser sa place à une pleine lune bienveillante, j'ai donc décidé de rester caché là où j'étais par mesure de sécurité. J'avais réussi à atteindre un balcon à moitié effondré entre la rame brisée du côté Sud et un haut bâtiment perché au-dessus comme s'il allait bientôt s'effondrer. J'ai observé à minuit le ciel pour compter les tributs ayant trouvé la mort au bain de sang : il y en avait au total neuf. C'est à ce moment-là que je me souvins du visage de la fille du Trois à qui j'avais subtilisé l'arme, du visage de Klay qui avait failli m'entrainer vers les tréfonds du gouffre ou encore celui de Brust que j'avais tué indirectement après avoir découpé les lianes auxquelles il était accroché alors qu'il remontait en même temps que moi. Je m'endormis peu après la fin de l'hymne du Capitole, en me demandant ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver par la suite.

A mon réveil, le soleil était déjà bien au-dessus de l'arène. Je pris la peine de vérifier le contenu de mon sac médical avant de partir. Il y avait des compresses, plusieurs petits pansements, un ciseau et une aiguille en fer, un ensemble de trois bobines de fil à coudre, de la pommade et un sirop pour le sommeil. C'est léger, mais ça suffira. Quand j'en aurais l'occasion, je pourrais peut-être utiliser le fil pour faire des collets ou autres pièges de détection lorsque j'établirais un campement un peu trop dégagé. L'aiguille pourrait me servir d'arme au même titre que le ciseau en cas d'extrême urgence. Je pense tout de même me fabriquer une lance en récupérant et en taillant un bon bout de bois une fois que je serais dans la forêt. Je pourrais même récupérer quelques pierres une fois mon sac vide pour m'en servir comme projectile ou pour assommer les autres au corps-à-corps. Bien que cette dernière idée ne soit pas la meilleure, étant donné que l'on peut trouver de bien meilleures projectiles ici, dans la ville, comme des morceaux de brique et de parpaing bien plus robustes.

Redescendre de là où j'étais était bien plus difficile que d'y monter. Je pris appui sur de fines barrières avant de me glisser doucement entre les deux rames de la station. Sans faire attention, la machette que j'avais coincé sous mon bras venait de m'échapper pour tomber en contrebas, frappant de sol d'un tel bruit que les oiseaux perchés autour de moi s'envolèrent dans la seconde qui suivie. Distrait, je failli tomber moi aussi mais je pu me rattraper de ma main gauche sur un petit rebord plus bas. Mes jambes étaient pendues dans le vide, tout le reste allait devoir se jouer à la force de mes bras. Un léger grommellement s'échappa de ma bouche tandis que je balançais mon corps tel un singe pour attraper d'autres prises et ainsi descendre sans aucun risque.

Une fois le pied posé au sol, un nouveau problème, plutôt inquiétant me troubla l'esprit : ma machette avait disparue. Je l'avais pourtant vu tomber et atterrir à l'endroit même où je me situe. Agacé, je fouillai les alentours afin de la retrouver, jusqu'à me diriger vers une autre salle par l'intermédiaire d'un trou dans un mur. Quand soudain un tribut qui m'attendait sorti de sa cachette et me barra le passage tout en me tendant la machette que je ne parvenais plus à trouver.

« C'est cela que tu cherches ? Dit-il avec un léger sourire menaçant. »

Pris de peur, je me dirigeai vers une autre sortie située derrière moi quand un autre tribut fit surface, tenant une boite en métal. Etant dans ma lancée, son corps bouscula le mien et je fis tomber en même temps sa boite dont le contenu virevolta dans les airs avant de retomber au pas de la sortie de la gare. Le tribut quant à lui s'effondra lui-aussi, surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi, je vis le premier qui détenait ma machette aider à relever celui que je venais de bousculer en sortant avant qu'ils ne se remettent tous les deux à ma poursuite. En regardant de nouveau devant moi, je vis un fleuve plutôt étroit dont le courant m'avait l'air particulièrement rapide. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je pris le risque d'y sauter dans l'espoir de pouvoir distancer mes adversaires. Mon corps percuta alors la surface de l'eau et je fus immédiatement pris par le courant. A moitié déboussolé, je m'accrochai à mon sac médical pour pouvoir mieux flotter tandis que les deux tributs sautaient par-dessus le fleuve derrière moi en tentant de me rattraper. Je vis rapidement l'un d'eux courir le long du flanc droit du canal jusqu'à bientôt atteindre mon niveau.

« Sont coriaces, ces deux-là, marmonnais-je. »

Je fus soudain immédiatement stoppé par une grille qui servait à empêcher les plus gros déchets de passer, située sous un petit pont de pétions encore intacte. Secoué, je repris assez rapidement mes esprits et me mis à escalader difficilement le pont pour enfin me retrouver au-dessus après quelques secondes. C'était néanmoins le temps nécessaires pour mes deux poursuivants de me rattraper et de barrer les deux issues terrestres possibles. En jetant un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du pont, je ne vis qu'un amas de cailloux de et de morceaux de routes ne laissant que très peu de place pour que l'eau puisse s'y installer convenablement. Même si je voulais essayer de continuer ma fuite en passant par-là, j'avais probablement une chance sur deux de me casser une jambe lors de l'atterrissage. Alors fait comme un rat et complètement épuisé, la seule solution qui me restait était d'attendre la mort. Mes genoux tombèrent au sol tandis que le garçon qui détenait ma machette s'approcha de moi.

« Tu veux la reprendre ? Me dit-il en tendant la lame qui pointant vers sa direction. »

D'un geste brusque, je m'en emparai avant de me relever tout en prenant garde de mes deux adversaires. Je pu voir que l'autre tribut – plus jeune que son grand copain – avait pris soin de ramasser sa boite en métal et de la ranger avant de se mettre à son tour à ma poursuite. Mon regard se retourna immédiatement en direction du premier, qui devait avoir mon âge, peut-être plus.

« Tout doux le Neuf, on n'est pas là pour te tuer, dit-il en levant ses mains et en pliant un genou, non bien au contraire. »


	5. Emy I

Nouveau chapitre centré sur les deux tributs du District Six, du point de vue d'Emy.

Bonne lecture !

 **EXPIATION**

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE** **PARTIE – LE BAIN DE SANG**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 – EMY**

Il me dévisage longuement sans me dire un seul mot. Pourtant l'idée n'est pas mauvaise, enfin, ce n'est que mon avis. Mais il faut faire un choix, et rester au seuil de la forêt n'est pas une option. Je le vois se frotter le visage puis se gratter la moustache, le regard de ses yeux penche vers le sol pavé recouvert de mauvaises herbes. Quand est-ce qu'il va se décider à me répondre ? Je sais très bien qu'il est du genre à réfléchir méticuleusement en ce qui concerne ses actes, mais ici, dans l'arène, à découvert ? Un tribut adverse pourrait très bien surgir d'un buisson et nous abattre sans même que l'on ne s'en aperçoit.

« Non, je regrette, dit-il enfin, je ne vais pas m'aventurer dans cette forêt, c'est bien trop dangereux. Et puis on n'a pas l'expérience pour ça. On ne sait pas chasser, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend à l'intérieur. Je ne saurais pas te dire ce qui est comestible ou non. (Il réfléchit encore puis reprend) Imagine que l'on se retrouve face à une grosse bête, qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? On le chasse à coups de pieds ? J'ai peur que cela ne sera pas suffisant. On fabrique des torches pour l'effrayer ? Hé bien, ça pourrait être une bonne idée, sauf que ni toi ni moi ne savent faire du feu !

– Halmes, je…

– À la limite, me coupe-t-il aussitôt, toujours dans son élan, le seul moyen d'y survivre serait de nous construire un moyen de transport de fortune pour nous échapper, tu ne penses pas ? Après tout, on vient du Six, c'est notre domaine !

– Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi et écoutes moi deux secondes, lui dis-je en m'agaçant tout en saisissant son bras.

– Va donc t'aventurer dans la jungle des ténèbres si tu veux, continue-t-il en faisant mine de ne pas m'écouter, moi je retourne en ville, avec ou sans toi.

– Ah oui ? Dis-je en haussant le ton. Et après ? Tu te feras aussitôt massacrer par les carrières, tu sais à peine te battre !

– Peut-être, mais quoi qu'il en soit ne comptes pas sur moi pour faire de la randonnée avec toi. Mon choix est fait, et je retourne vers les immeubles. Il y aura certainement plus de ressources là-bas que dans cette forêt. Tiens, regarde. (Il pointe son doigt en direction d'un grand immeuble effondré sur un autre, un peu plus petit) Tu vois ? C'est l'endroit idéal pour se cacher et être en sécurité. On grimpe tout là-haut, on attend que les autres s'entretuent et quand on redescendra, toi et moi, on sera déjà dans le carré final. »

Son idée n'est pas mauvaise, mais je continue de croire que rester dans la ville pourrait nous être fatal. Les carrières et autres tributs plus forts que nous ont sans doute déjà sécurisé la Corne et les bâtiments stratégiques de la ville. Il est hors de question d'y retourner. Seulement, Halmes n'a pas tort sur le fait que je ne connais en rien la survie en pleine nature. Rester dans cette forêt pendant plusieurs jours pourrait être tout aussi éprouvant, même si le risque de croiser un tribut est moindre.

« Écoutes-moi, continue Halmes posément, tu m'avais donné ta parole que si l'on survivait au bain de sang toi et moi, on resterait ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Et je tiens vraiment à ce que toi et moi restions liés le plus longtemps possible. Si tu viens avec moi, je te promets que je te protégerais, tu m'entends ? Peu importe la situation. »

Sans même pouvoir y réfléchir, Halmes se dressa furieusement tout en portant son index au niveau de ses lèvres pour me dire de me taire. Me demandant ce qu'il se passe, je tourne mon regard dans toutes les directions possibles avant que mon coéquipier me force à me baisser. Il tapote de son index le lobe de son oreille tout en montrant les alentours. Il a sans doute entendu quelque chose arriver vers nous. Je fronce les sourcils pour lui montrer mon inquiétude mais il n'en tiens pas compte et m'entraîne dans un recoin. C'est à ce moment que je vis plusieurs ombres se déplacer sur les murs en béton non-loin de notre position. Halmes resserre ses bras autour de moi puis pose sa main droite sur ma bouche afin d'éviter que je ne fasse aucun bruit. Tout doucement, à l'aide de sa main gauche, il prit un morceau de brique parmi d'autres à côté de nous. Je m'empare quant à moi d'un morceau de verre provenant d'une fenêtre brisée sur ma droite. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la même position, l'un contre l'autre, chacun ayant de quoi se défendre dans une main. Alors que les bruits avaient cessé depuis peu, Halmes pris la décision de sortir de notre cachette. J'essaye de le retenir mais je n'y parviens pas. Je le suis donc en prenant garde autour de moi.

« C'est fini ? Ils sont partis ? M'inquiétai-je à voix basse. »

Tout à coup, nos adversaires surgirent de nulle part et nous entourèrent rapidement en exerçant un cercle autour de nous. Je pouvais en compter trois, qui sait combien il y en a d'autres cachés dans le coin ? L'un d'eux tenait une machette en acier, dont le tranchant sublimait à la rencontre du soleil. En observant son visage, je reconnais le garçon qui avait failli se faire tuer à la Corne d'abondance et qui avait fait chuter un tribut du haut d'une falaise en remontant le gouffre. Je ne reconnais cependant pas les deux autres. L'un est plutôt grand, avec peu de cheveux, assez maigre, des yeux noirs profond et une fade expression sur le visage. Il tient sous son bras une boite à outils. L'autre a l'air beaucoup plus jeune, avec des taches de rousseur sur le visage. Ses cheveux bruns et gras retombaient par-dessus ses yeux verts pétillants. Il tenait dans sa main une barre en fer recourbé, sans doute trouvé quelque part dans la ville.

« Pas de panique, dit enfin le garçon à la machette, on ne vous veux aucun mal. N'ayez crainte. Nous sommes là pour vous proposer quelque chose.

– Ah oui ? Quoi-donc ? Demande Halmes, toujours sur le pied de guerre.

– Une alliance, réplique fièrement le grand tenant sa boîte à outils.

– Suivez-nous et nous vous épargnerons, continue le blond à la machette. C'est aussi simple que ça.

– Vous suivre ? Pour aller où ? Demande à nouveau Halmes, agressivement.

– Vers la forêt, répondit le plus jeune, là-bas, nous serons en sécurité et à l'écart des autres. Si vous acceptez de venir avec nous, on aura bien plus de chance de survivre.

– Bien sûr, marmonne Halmes dans ses lèvres tout en grimaçant et en me lançant un regard pas très amical par la suite.

– A cinq, on pourra relayer les tours de garde pendant la nuit, reprit le garçon de la Corne d'abondance, plus besoin de se cacher des autres, on pourra même faire un feu sans craindre quoi que ce soit !

– Je viens avec vous, dis-je soudainement sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, c'était aussi mon idée depuis le départ.

– Très bien. Et toi ? Demande-t-il en s'adressant à Halmes.

– C'est bon, t'as gagné dame nature, me chuchote-t-il en me jetant à nouveau un regard froid, je viens aussi. »


	6. Halmes I

Un sixième chapitre qui termine la présentation des deux tributs du District Six, cette fois-ci donc du point de vue de Halmes.

Merci de votre lecture !

 **EXPIATION**

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE** **PARTIE – LE BAIN DE SANG**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 – HALMES**

Cela doit faire déjà plusieurs heures que l'on marche – moi et mes nouveaux copains de randonnée – dans cette forêt de l'horreur. J'en ai déjà marre. Des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres. Depuis notre accord, on a pu remplir nos gourdes qu'une seule fois dans la journée. Tout ce que l'on mange, c'est des fruits. On a pourtant rencontré des biches, des renards, des lapins et autres oiseaux, mais personne n'a réussi à en attraper un seul d'entre eux. Et dire qu'Emy s'apprêtait à survivre ici seule. Tu parles ! Je doute qu'elle saurait retrouver la direction pour retourner vers la ville. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, et c'est bien pour ça que traîner dans cette forêt était la dernière chose que je voulais faire. Heureusement qu'on a ces trois guignols avec nous. Je lève légèrement mes yeux à la recherche du soleil, qui allait bientôt se coucher.

« Hé, chef ! Dis-je en m'adressant au Neuf. Faudra peut-être penser à établir notre petit feu avant que la nuit tombe, tu ne penses pas ? »

Etant donné que l'on marchait en file indienne et que j'étais le bon dernier, tous se retournèrent vers moi en s'arrêtant. C'est bien la première fois que j'attire toute l'attention sur ma poire depuis notre petite rencontre à la lisière de la forêt. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

« Très bien, dit-il, déposez vos affaires. Que chacun s'occupe d'aller chercher du bois sec et pas trop épais, on va tenter de faire un feu. Emy, Ugo, allez chercher un peu de nourriture pendant ce temps, mais ne vous éloignez pas trop, compris ? Et Halmes, que l'on soit bien clair, moi ce n'est pas « Chef » mais Jöl. »

J'acquiesce tout en lui souriant lamentablement. Quelle stupide idée de les avoir suivis jusqu'ici. Si seulement Emy serait venu avec moi dans cet immeuble…

Une heure plus tard, le camp était opérationnel. Ugo et moi nous occupons de maintenir le feu tandis que Lukka et Jöl mettent en place un système de détection autour de nous grâce au fil à coudre. Emy, quant à elle, rassemble toutes nos affaires contre un arbre pas loin du feu. Lors du bain de sang, elle avait réussi à récupérer une grande caisse médicale en plastique blanc, marqué d'une croix rouge. De mon côté, à l'inverse, j'ai plongé, risqué ma vie et remonté le gouffre pour au final rien du tout. Mais cela m'a tout de même permis de garder un œil sur Emy, qui aurait très bien pu se faire tuer. J'ai donc récemment récupéré pendant notre longue marche un joli bâton de bois que j'ai commencé à tailler pour m'en faire une lance ainsi qu'un caillou assez pointu pour que je puisse en faire un petit couteau en pierre quand j'aurais trouvé un manche adéquat. Une fois le système de protection installé, Jöl se désigna pour veiller en premier sur le camp, sans que personne ne bronche. S'il croit que je vais arriver à dormir avec tout ce beau monde à côté de moi qui pourrait m'assassiner dans mon sommeil, il se met le doigt dans l'œil. Je parviendrais à dormir quand ce sera au tour d'Emy, c'est la seule personne en qui je pourrais avoir la totale confiance ici.

Aucun coup de canon n'a retentit pendant la journée, ce qui est plutôt surprenant. Les carrières doivent certainement attendre patiemment leurs proies au lieu de courir après. Il y a tellement d'endroit où se cacher en ville que ce serait une perte de temps et d'énergie. Aux alentours de minuit, tout le monde dormait. Jöl passa son tour à Ugo, qui le passa une heure plus tard à Emy. J'en ai donc profité pour me reposer un peu, avec toutefois la main droite refermé sur ma lance en bois, on ne sait jamais. Plus tard encore, c'est elle qui vient me réveiller pour que je puisse surveiller à mon tour. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, je ne pouvais déterminer si elle me boudait où si elle était tout simplement affreusement fatigué. Tandis qu'elle part se coucher, je me lève difficilement en baillant avant de me diriger puis m'asseoir auprès du feu pour me réchauffer. Adossé contre un rocher, les yeux déjà rivés sur les flammes infinies du brasier, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à cette première journée dans l'arène. Au final, rien ne s'était passé comme je l'avais prévu, ou plutôt comme je le souhaitais : un plongeon inutile au départ des Jeux, mon plan rejeté par Emy, l'alliance avec ces autres tributs, qui étaient à présent allongés là, en face de moi. Je souffle sans même m'en rendre compte. Moi qui croyais que j'allais prendre des initiatives une fois dans l'arène en fin de compte je ne fais que suivre des ordres. « Au moins, j'ai survécu » me rassurai-je. Désormais absorbé par les flemmes, j'essaye de luter tant bien que mal la fatigue. Cependant, ma tête commence peu à peu à basculer et ce fut bientôt un combat de plus en plus difficile pour la relever. Mes paupières, quant à elles, commencèrent à se fermer progressivement et douloureusement sans que je ne puisse y faire quelque chose.


	7. Sonja I

Septième chapitre centré sur Sonja, le tribut féminin moissonné dans le District Douze, 49 ans avant Katniss Everdeen.

Bonne lecture !

 **EXPIATION**

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE** **PARTIE – LE BAIN DE SANG**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 – SONJA**

Nous sommes au matin du troisième jour. Légèrement adossée contre un arbre, je fourre délicatement les baies comestibles que j'avais récemment récoltées à l'intérieur de ma sacoche. Alors que le soleil pointe finalement ses rayons sur le feuillage et autres branches au-dessus de moi, je me décide à continuer ma quête de fruits et autres nourritures de la forêt. Une fois mon sac rempli, j'envisage finalement à prendre le chemin du retour en piétinant sur mes propres empruntes de pas. Notre campement provisoire se trouve à une quinzaine, voir une vingtaine de minutes à l'Est. Là-bas m'attendent Djory et Pilt, respectivement les tributs mâles du District Huit et Dix. Le premier est un garçon qui, jusqu'ici, aura été très calme et silencieux depuis notre rencontre dans les Jeux tandis que le deuxième s'est au contraire révélé comme étant une personne assez hargneuse par moments, et plus particulièrement lorsqu'une situation tournait à son désavantage ou lorsque le stress lui montait à la tête. Je les ai rencontrés tous les deux au cours de la première nuit. Ils avaient formé une alliance temporaire dans laquelle j'ai réussi à m'y introduire en leur faisant comprendre que je n'étais pas agressive. C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de nous enfuir vers la forêt, mon but depuis le début des Jeux étant de s'éloigner le plus loin possible du centre de l'arène.

Après quelques minutes de marche, mes oreilles perçoivent soudainement des voix, qui s'intensifient au fur et à mesure que je progresse dans mon parcours. Je m'approche sans trop de craintes de la source de ces voix, croyant que cela pourrait être Djory et Pilt. Mais je retire immédiatement cette idée de ma tête : j'aurais dû mettre normalement bien plus de temps pour revenir à notre campement. Ma curiosité me guida toutefois vers ces voix qui ressemblaient peu à peu à des cris, comme si un tribut en engueulait un autre. Tout en restant sur mes gardes, mes doutes se confirment lorsque j'aperçois enfin un groupe de quatre ou cinq personnes au loin. « Non, ce ne sont définitivement pas Djory et Pilt » murmurai-je à moi-même tout en me collant derrière un arbre épais pour ne pas me faire repérer. Dans un deuxième temps, je pris le risque de jeter un bref coup d'œil en direction de ce qui semblait être leur propre campement de fortune. L'un d'entre eux – un garçon aux cheveux courts blonds – menaçait un autre tribut mâle qui devait être un peu plus vieux que lui. Ce dernier était adossé contre un rocher et recouvrait son visage de ses mains pour éviter la lumière du soleil. L'autre était debout face à lui, une machette à la main. N'ayant moi-même aucune arme pour me défendre, je décide de me dissimuler dans un buisson non-loin du groupe tout en veillant encore une fois à ne pas me faire repérer. En observant cette fois-ci précisément le blond, je le reconnais enfin comme étant le tribut du Neuf, dont j'ai néanmoins oublié le prénom. Il avait l'air extrêmement énervé. Autour d'eux se trouvait d'autres tributs, qui ne faisaient qu'observer la situation, tout comme moi. Parmi eux, je reconnais Ugo – le plus jeune garçon du troupeau – du District Onze. Je tends une nouvelle fois l'oreille pour écouter la conversation.

« … Calme-toi, abruti, dit le type à la moustache.

– Que je me calme ? Repris le Neuf. C'était ton tour de garde et toi tu en profites pour dormir !

– Ecoutes, blondinet, je te dis que je suis désolé, mais…

– Fermes-la ! Interrompit-il. A cause de toi, le camp n'a pas pu être gardé pour une bonne partie de la nuit. Regarde-moi tout ça, dit-il en montrant de ses bras écartés leur campement, en partie retourné.

– Je ne suis pas aveugle, et baisse d'un ton, tu vas nous faire remarquer.

– Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie… Bon sang on aurait pu tous y passer !

– Tu n'en rajouterais pas un peu trop, là ? Souffle-t-il, agacé.

– Oh parce que tu crois que j'en rajoute ? Tiens regarde, enchaîne le Neuf en dessinant un cercle du doigt dans les airs, on avait un système de protection qui faisait le tour du camp et comme par magie à notre réveil il a disparu !

– C'était sans doute des bêtes sauvages, elles…

– Ah oui ? Et tu crois sérieusement que ces bêtes ont pu désactiver notre système et saccager notre camp sans réveiller qui que ce soit ? Non. Des autres tributs sont passés par ici pour nous voler !

– Au moins, il nous reste encore nos fringues, s'esclaffe-t-il après un bref silence, autrement on appellerait plus ça les Jeux de la Faim ! »

C'en était trop pour le garçon du Neuf, qui frappa lourdement son compagnon de son poing droit. Alors qu'il secouait son poignet après son geste, l'autre s'écroula face contre terre, un filet de sang s'échappant déjà de ses lèvres. Il se releva toutefois après quelques secondes et s'essuya lamentablement le visage tout en en lançant un mauvais regard à son agresseur.

« Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas essayé de nous éliminer un à un pendant notre sommeil, continue le Neuf, si jamais tu refais une erreur comme celle-ci, je te jure que je te tue. »


	8. Djory I

Un nouveau chapitre centré sur le duo Djory/Pilt, du point de vue de Djory. Le prochain chapitre se concentrera sur le deuxième personnage.

Merci pour votre lecture !

 **EXPIATION**

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE** **PARTIE – LE BAIN DE SANG**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 – DJORY**

Le jour se lève doucement. Les fesses posées sur un rocher, j'observe silencieusement les dernières braises de notre feu de camp. Avec un petit bâton en bois récupéré au sol à côté de moi, je m'amuse à dessiner des formes quelconques sur les cendres restantes. Mon regard se tourne à plusieurs reprises vers Pilt qui se tient là, debout à quelques mètres de moi, en train d'attendre impatiemment l'arrivée de Sonja qui est partie tôt le matin pour récupérer de la nourriture dans la forêt. Bien qu'elle soit originaire du Douze, celle-ci s'est plus ou moins révélée comme étant douée en ce qui concerne l'orientation, une qualité assez inattendue selon moi pour une fille de ce district. C'est en parti grâce à elle que nous sommes ici, dans cette forêt, loin du danger que représentent les carrières au centre de l'arène. Je me surprends d'être encore en vie après deux nuits dans ces Jeux. Malgré un début peu mouvementé nous concernant, j'avais l'impression que le temps filait à une vitesse anormalement élevée. C'est peut-être mon cerveau qui me joue des tours, d'ailleurs avec la fatigue et le stress cela se comprendrait. En revanche, quelque-chose me dit que cela pourrait tout aussi bien être un coup du Capitole, qui aurait déréglé l'horloge artificielle de l'arène pour nous désorienter.

Pilt scrute depuis qu'il s'est réveillé le moindre mouvement autour de nous. Il ne peut s'empêcher de gigoter dans tous les sens. S'il continue comme ça, il va très rapidement perdre ses nerfs et – comme je suis seul avec lui pour le moment – il n'y a que moi sur qui il peut se défouler.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Marmonne-t-il dans ses dents. Ça fait déjà un sacré moment qu'elle est partie.

– Du calme, dis-je posément tout en déposant délicatement mon bâton de bois, elle reviendra, et puis elle connaît le chemin pour revenir alors faisons-lui confiance.

– Et si elle en avait profité pour se tirer en nous laissant dans cette forêt ? Grogne-t-il, je te rappelle que ni toi ni moi ne sommes doué en ce qui concerne l'orientation.

– Jamais elle ne fera ça. Toute seule elle ne peut pas survivre, elle a besoin de nous.

– Tout comme nous avons besoin d'elle !

– Oui, effectivement. Écoutes, arrête de te chiffonner pour rien et viens poser ton derrière, c'est déjà beaucoup moins fatiguant que de faire les cent pas.

– Tu sais très bien que j'étais contre cette idée de balade matinale seule en pleine forêt. Si un coup de canon retentit, je ne serais pas surpris que ce soit elle la victime.

– On a pris une sacrée longueur d'avance sur les autres tributs, ça fait depuis le début des Jeux qu'on se dirige vers la même direction et on a fait très peu de pauses. La probabilité qu'elle rencontre d'autres tributs est relativement minime. Et puis si cela arriverait, elle serait suffisamment intelligente pour les éviter.

– Eh bien, dit-il avec un rire discret après un court silence, tu sembles être en forme ce matin, dis-moi.

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est juste que depuis le début des Jeux, tu as toujours évité la conversation, que ce soit avec moi ou Sonja. C'était limite un exploit de décrocher un mot de ta bouche. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui tu te mets à parler et à raisonner comme si de rien n'était.

– Si je te cause en ce moment-même, lui répondis-je calmement, c'est pour éviter que tu pètes les plombs. À te voir, on dirait que tu ne prends rien à la légère. D'ailleurs je crois que c'est ça ton problème, tu ne peux pas laisser les choses se passer telles qu'elles devraient l'être.

– Ah oui ? S'insurge-t-il. Laisser les choses se passer telles qu'elles devraient l'être, vraiment ? Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas trop à celle-là, ricane-t-il. Dis-moi, tu pensais la même chose lorsque tu as su que ton district t'avait élu en tant que tribut des Jeux de la Faim ? »

Un lourd silence s'était installé peu après sa dernière parole, qui me rappela ce douloureux moment qu'était la Moisson. Pilt n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Pourquoi m'avait-on choisi ? Parce que je n'étais pas fait pour coudre dans une usine ? Parce que je m'étais déjà battu plus d'une fois en public ? Je grimace sans le vouloir et essaye d'effacer ce souvenir de ma mémoire. J'en veux tellement à mon district. Il leur fallait bien quelqu'un et c'est moi qui en ai fait les frais.

Plongé dans mes plus profondes pensées, Pilt m'alerte soudainement d'un signe de la main. Reprenant mes esprits, j'entends des bruits de pas qui semblent de plus en plus proche. Je prends aléatoirement une pierre au sol puis me dirige vers un tronc d'arbre pour m'y appuyer tout en scrutant autour de moi. Pilt entreprend la même démarche que moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, les bruits de pas s'étaient arrêtés. Je lance un regard interrogatif à mon compagnon qui semble tout aussi perdu que moi.

« Tout va bien les gars, lance une voix derrière nous, c'est moi. »

En me retournant, j'aperçois ce visage blanc qui m'est familier : Sonja est enfin rentrée, le sac rempli de nourriture jusqu'à ras bord.


	9. Pilt I

Comme prévu, voici le chapitre centré sur Pilt.

Bonne lecture !

 **EXPIATION**

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE** **PARTIE – LE BAIN DE SANG**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 – PILT**

À en juger la position du soleil dans le ciel, il doit être un peu plus de dix-huit heures alors que mes deux compagnons, Sonja et Djory, ainsi que moi-même sommes en marche vers l'ennemi, ou plutôt comme ils le souhaitent et le prétendent déjà, nos futurs alliés. Revenons un peu en arrière, au moment où Sonja est arrivée plus qu'en retard au camp ce matin. À son retour, je lui avais aussitôt demandé – à la fois énervé mais inquiet pour elle – pourquoi elle avait prise autant de temps pour revenir vers nous alors qu'elle était simplement partie chercher quelques fruits dans la forêt, juste de quoi nous nourrir tous les trois pour aujourd'hui. C'est alors qu'elle nous a révélé à Djory et moi ce qui avait perturbé sa petite promenade de santé. Elle aurait en effet espionné selon elle un groupe de quatre ou cinq tributs en train de se disputer au sujet d'affaires volées et de campement retourné. Évidemment, j'ai omis de lui dire que c'était moi le responsable de tout ça.

N'arrivant pas trouver sommeil au cours de la nuit précédente, j'avais décidé de faire une petite promenade autour de notre campement afin de me dégourdir les jambes et d'établir un périmètre de sécurité par la même occasion. Il faisait terriblement noir et l'éclairage de la lune ne pouvait m'aider à me repérer à cause des nombreux feuillages qui cachaient le ciel étoilé. Cependant, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais totalement égaré de mon camp. J'ai continué de marcher pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à finalement apercevoir une flamme s'échappant d'un bûcher non loin de ma position. Croyant avoir retrouvé mes compagnons, je m'y étais approché lentement en prenant garde de ne faire aucun bruit pour éviter de les réveiller. Au plus je m'approchais, au plus je m'appliquais quant à la maîtrise de mes pas. C'est alors qu'en regardant brièvement le sol, quelque-chose d'étrange attira mon attention. Un pas de plus et j'aurais déclenché un système d'alarme qui se tenait là, à quelques centimètres de mon pied. C'est après m'être stoppé net et en regardant à nouveau droit devant moi que j'ai remarqué que ce campement n'était définitivement pas le mien. Il y avait déjà un nombre un peu plus important de tributs sur place mais également bien plus d'organisation. En observant minutieusement leur système de protection, j'ai remarqué que les fils – qui faisaient le tour de leur camp – se rejoignaient en haut d'un arbre, où était perché sur une branche assez haute un sac en plastique rempli d'objets en métal quelconques. C'était un coup de chance énorme pour moi d'avoir remarqué au dernier moment le piège, malgré la faible luminosité de la nuit. Si j'avais donc ne serait-ce qu'exécuter un seul pas de plus, j'aurais alors définitivement signé mon arrêt de mort dans ces Jeux.

Sans bouger de ma position, j'ai rapidement étudié du mieux que je le pouvais le visage de chacun des tributs qui étaient – fort heureusement – en train de dormir. J'ai pu seulement reconnaître deux d'entre eux : Halmes, le garçon du Six – qui était assis par terre près du feu, le dos allongé sur un rocher – et Lukka, l'ingénieur du Trois. J'ai immédiatement pensé que cette idée de piège venait probablement de ce dernier. Étant donné que tout le monde roupillait et que personne n'était donc debout pour surveiller, j'en ai profité pour pénétrer dans leur campement afin d'y récupérer, à mes risques et périls, quelques nourritures en fouillant dans certains sacs ainsi qu'une sélection de petites pierres qui pourraient me servir comme projectiles. J'ai pris mon temps pour chaque ouverture de sac, j'essayais à chaque fouille de faire le moindre bruit possible. Je me souviens ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de voler le contenu d'un sac médical car un tribut mâle blond s'en servait d'oreiller, il en était de même pour une petite boîte en métal rouge sur laquelle reposait la main de Lukka. De toute façon je n'aurais pas pris le risque d'ouvrir cette dernière sous peine de faire encore une fois trop de bruit. Après avoir fourré mon butin dans mon sac désormais rempli à moitié, je me suis dit qu'il était temps pour moi de partir car cela faisait déjà un petit moment que j'étais là, à me faufiler discrètement dans un camp ennemi.

C'est alors qu'en repassant accroupi tout près de l'un des tributs, mon pied écrasa bruyamment une vulgaire brindille au sol, la brisant sur le coup. Surpris par l'erreur que je venais de commettre, les muscles de mon corps se figèrent instantanément pendant quelques secondes. Le visage du tribut qui se situait à peine à un mètre en face du mien s'agita brusquement. C'est à partir de là que j'ai pu ressentir des sueurs froides ruisseler lentement sur mon front. Ses paupières se crispèrent et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit puis se referma par deux occasions. Ayant peur qu'il se réveille et donne l'alerte en me voyant, j'avais instinctivement pris une pierre dans la paume de ma main droite avant de la brandir lentement juste au-dessus de son crâne. Son corps continuait à gigoter et j'étais à deux doigts de le frapper de toute mes forces pour le tuer. Mon bras tremblait et les sueurs sur mon front s'étaient intensifiées. « Je ne peux pas faire ça » me répétai-je, « c'est juste un gamin ». Il avait en effet l'air d'avoir treize, voire quatorze ans tout au plus. En rabaissant calmement mon bras, je priais pour que ses paupières ne s'ouvrirent pas. Après avoir patienté encore quelques secondes, il se calma finalement puis retomba dans un sommeil profond et non agité. Je me surpris à sécher mes yeux humides avant de reprendre tranquillement ma fuite.

En ressortant, j'ai pris la décision de désamorcer délicatement le piège afin de pouvoir en récupérer les fils en tissu qui pourraient à l'avenir m'aider à confectionner des outils. J'ai cependant laissé le sac en plastique à sa place, ne souhaitant pas risquer ma vie une fois de plus en escaladant l'arbre. Une fois muni de tous ces objets, j'ai pris le chemin par lequel j'étais arrivé en marchant sur mes propres pas jusqu'à enfin retrouver après une ou deux heures mon propre campement, alors complètement épuisé.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle j'étais si inquiet pendant toute la matinée et pourquoi j'étais contre l'idée d'envoyer Sonja se promener seule dans cette forêt, étant donné que je savais qu'il y avait non loin d'autres tributs susceptibles de nous croiser. Étant donné que je n'ai pas pu empêcher Sonja de partir, cette dernière a, comme je le craignais, croisé la route de ce groupe – sans pour autant se faire repérer, fort heureusement – et cherche désormais à faire d'eux nos futurs alliés, dans le but de mieux résister face aux carrières s'ils nous prenaient en chasse. Ayant gardé pour moi cette escapade nocturne et ces objets volés, je ne peux et ne dois dorénavant rien leur révéler de tout ça, ni à Sonja, ni à Djory. Alors pour éviter de me faire suspecter au risque de me faire probablement tuer, je vais soit devoir laisser et abandonner mon butin durement gagné derrière moi, soit continuer à le cacher…


	10. Jöl III

Un dixième chapitre qui conclu – pour le moment – l'arc narratif de la meute de Jöl : on a rattrapé la timeline du début du premier chapitre. Les prochains chapitres vont se concentrer sur les derniers survivants du bain de sang, avec parmi eux les carrières (j'espère que vous apprécierez leur développement). On en est environ à un peu plus de la moitié de la première partie de cette fan-fiction, qui a pour principal objectif de présenter un à un les candidats de cette Expiation et de mettre en place les principales intrigues, qui seront développés par la suite. D'ailleurs, cette fan-fiction sera découpée en trois parties, mais il n'y aura pas forcément un nombre égal de chapitres pour chacune d'entre-elles.

Merci d'avance pour votre lecture !

 **EXPIATION**

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE** **PARTIE – LE BAIN DE SANG**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10 – JÖL**

Courir et encore courir. Maintenir la fuite face à la cruauté du Capitole. Se battre comme des loups en cage pour sa propre survie. Voici ce à quoi l'on pourrait résumer les Jeux de la Faim. Savoir qu'il nous reste que quelques heures à vivre dans ce monde qui nous semble imparfait mais pour lequel nous lutterons jusqu'au bout pour pouvoir y rester. Seules deux issues sont possibles chaque année : remporter la victoire pour finir sa vie dans la célébrité et la gloire sous l'ombre du Capitole ou mourir de la pire façon qui soit. Dans ces Jeux, il n'y est pas question d'adversaires, lorsque l'on meurt de la main d'un tribut ou simplement d'une bête génétiquement modifiée, nous savons très bien qui sont les véritables responsables. Mais provoquer de manière directe le Capitole revient à s'exposer une nouvelle fois à la mort. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que les Jeux existent : cela permet au Président d'asseoir son pouvoir en plus de punir l'ensemble des districts ayant menés la révolution il y a maintenant vingt-cinq ans qui s'est conclue suite à la mort de nombreuses personnes et de la destruction totale du Treize.

Au matin du troisième jour, étant à bout de nerfs, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de frapper cet idiot de personnage qu'est Halmes, l'un de nos deux derniers alliés venant du Six. Lui qui n'était pas d'accord lors des décisions prises par le groupe, lui qui embêtait tout le temps son monde en plus de râler à longueur de journée. Je savais – au moment où mon regard s'est posé pour la première fois sur lui – que l'avoir à nos côtés allait très vite devenir pénible. Ce matin, ou plutôt cette nuit, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase : cet imbécile s'était endormi pendant son tour de garde, laissant le camp totalement libre d'être infiltré malgré le fil en tissu relié à un sac plastique rempli d'objets que j'avais installé grâce à l'aide de Lukka. A notre réveil, quelques-unes de nos affaires avaient étés prises et le système de sécurité avait complètement disparu, mis à part le sac plastique toujours accroché sur la branche de l'arbre auquel nous l'avons installé. Nous avons très vite découvert que le responsable n'était autre que Halmes qui ne faisait que prendre la situation à son avantage tout en essayant de me ridiculiser aux yeux des autres malgré sa position de faiblesse. Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter ma colère et l'échange s'est donc terminé par un coup de poing dans le nez bien placé.

Le temps filait et nous étions toujours au même endroit. Alors que le soleil s'était levé depuis déjà un certain temps, Emy s'occupait du nez de Halmes qui n'avait pas changé de place depuis notre malheureux échange, c'est-à-dire adossé contre son rocher sur lequel il s'était endormi la veille tandis que Ugo s'était absenté un moment à la recherche d'une possible source d'eau non-loin du campement. Quant à moi et Lukka, nous réfléchissions à la suite des événements. Nous en sommes venus à conclure que si Ugo revenait sans la moindre nouvelle à propos d'une source d'eau potable, nous continuerons notre marche vers les limites de l'arène, au fin fond de la forêt jusqu'à trouver un bon emplacement pour pouvoir nous y installer en toute sécurité, avec des ressources non-loin de ce futur endroit. Qui sait ce qu'il nous attendait ? Au plus l'on s'enfonçait dans cette forêt, au plus elle était de moins en moins accueillante. Ce qui ne me rassurait pas du tout.

Au moment où nous nous apprêtions à partir pour retrouver Ugo – qui n'était toujours pas revenu – un autre groupe composé de trois tributs nous surprîmes Lukka, moi, Emy et Halmes. D'abord méfiant, je sortis ma machette de ma ceinture tout en lançant un regard sur Halmes qui ramassa un bout de bois taillé sur le sol. Lukka restait non-loin derrière-nous, l'air dubitatif tandis qu'Emy se cramponnait toujours sur Halmes qui pointait désormais son arme vers les autres, tout comme moi. Parmi eux j'ai pu reconnaître cette fille du Douze à la fameuse chevelure rousse dont le nom m'échappait toujours. J'étais à la fois surpris et contemplatif qu'elle soit encore en vie. C'était d'ailleurs la seule fille du groupe, les deux autres étant des garçons plutôt grands et biens taillés.

« Détendez-vous, commence la jeune fille en levant doucement ses bras, je comprends que vous soyez sur vos gardes mais nous ne sommes pas venus vers vous pour nous entre-tuer. »

Ses paroles avaient l'air sincères. Je baissai tout doucement mon arme tout en faisant signe à Halmes de faire la même chose. Mais ce dernier refusa de coopérer et ne fit encore une fois qu'à sa tête.

« Attends Jöl, tu vas quand-même pas te laisser avoir par cette nana ? Crache-t-il. C'est un piège, moi je te le dis ! Ils sont peut-être moins nombreux que nous mais je suis sûr qu'ils sont tout à fait capables de tous nous buter sans le moindre effort !

– Du calme, Halmes, je réplique froidement, laissons-leur un peu de temps pour s'expliquer. »

Leur but était finalement le même que le nôtre : s'enfuir le plus loin du centre de l'arène tout en se trouvant un maximum d'alliés possibles pour faire face aux carrières. Après quelques minutes de conversations, l'un des deux garçons alla voir sa coéquipière pour lui glisser quelque-chose à l'oreille que je pus néanmoins parvenir à entendre.

« Je croyais que tu avais dit cinq personnes, Sonja. Là je n'en compte que quatre, où est passé le dernier ? Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'il y avait un gamin dans leur bande ? »

Ces chuchotements ne faisaient que raisonner dans ma tête : depuis combien de temps nous observaient-ils comme ça, sans rien faire ? Halmes avait peut-être finalement raison à propos d'eux. Et s'ils n'étaient pas ce qu'ils prétendaient être ? Et si toute cette comédie était un plan pour nous tuer l'un après l'autre ? Ou pire, nous monter les uns contre les autres comme ce fut déjà le cas avec Halmes ? C'est alors que je me remis en tête toute cette histoire de campement retourné et d'affaires volées au cours de cette nuit. Et si c'était eux les responsables ? Alors que j'étais en pleine réflexion et que mes doutes m'occupaient l'esprit, Ugo fit une soudaine apparition dans notre camp.

« Tiens, te voilà toi, commence Halmes d'un ton sarcastique, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout ce temps pour revenir, hein ?

– Je… C'est qui eux ? Questionne-t-il en pointant du doigt les tributs inconnus.

– Ce sont nos nouveaux copains, ils te plaisent ?

– Nos nouveaux copains ? Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

– Ugo, dis-je en lui coupant la parole, tu as réussi à trouver une source d'eau ?

– Malheureusement, non. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu mais rien à faire.

– Je connais un petit lac où l'on peut trouver de l'eau potable, intervient la fille du Douze, il se situe je dirais à environ un peu plus de deux kilomètres au nord.

– Tu penses pouvoir nous y emmener ? Je lui demande. »

C'est alors que Halmes referma sa main sur mon bras avant de me tirer vers lui.

« Non mais arrêtes qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, là ? Me glisse-t-il à l'oreille.

– Laissons leur une chance d'intégrer notre groupe. S'il te plait Halmes, fais-moi confiance. Au cas où la situation dégénère et qu'il s'avère que ces types mentent depuis le début, je te laisserais le droit de décider de leur sort, peu importe lequel. »

Ce n'était pas bien difficile de convaincre Halmes et je venais de m'en rendre compte à cet instant précis. Je finis donc par reprendre ma conversation avec la rousse du Douze qui était prête à nous amener à son lac.

« Bien, je vous propose un marché. Vous nous conduisez à cette fameuse source et si tout se passe bien comme prévu, vous ferez partie des nôtres. Sachez que mon fidèle partenaire ici présent répondant au doux nom de Halmes, ainsi que moi-même, sommes totalement méfiant et que cela ne suffira pas à gagner notre confiance. Alors au moindre coup bas, ça se finira très mal. Suis-je clair ?

– Absolument. »

C'est de cette manière que débuta notre longue marche vers les tréfonds de la forêt en compagnie de nos nouveaux alliés, bien que nos doutes à propos d'eux étaient encore présents. J'ai appris à connaître au cours de cette randonnée chacun des trois nouveaux tributs, à commencer par cette fille du Douze, Sonja, puis par les deux garçons venant du Huit et du Dix répondant aux noms de Djory et Pilt. Le premier n'était pas très bavard contrairement au deuxième, ce que me confirma Sonja en toute honnêteté. Après plusieurs longs quarts d'heures de marche – tandis que le soleil commençait à se coucher au loin – Lukka ordonna à tout le monde de s'arrêter puis nous fit signe d'écouter. Le lourd silence qui s'était installé dans la clairière se transformait peu à peu en de terrifiants bruits qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de notre position.

« Oh non, s'écrie Lukka à voix basse, je reconnais ce bruit-là. »

Les bruits s'affolaient de plus en plus vite et l'on pouvait commencer à voir des mouvements de toutes parts quand soudain une énorme bête – semblable à un loup mais d'une taille nettement plus imposante – bondit sur Djory qui lui transperça d'un coup sec la mâchoire à l'aide de sa lance en bois taillée. C'était une bête génétiquement modifiée, lancée par les juges pour nous éliminer. D'autres encore s'approchaient tandis que Pilt aida Djory à achever la première bête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Cria-t-il. Courrez ! »

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, j'entraînai avec moi le reste du groupe en leur indiquant de foncer dans une direction que j'indiquai de mes bras. Des pièges au sol commençaient à se refermer sur nos pieds tandis que Sonja se pris les jambes dans un tronc d'arbre. J'accouru vers elle pour la relever tout en jetant un regard derrière moi : Djory et Pilt nous suivaient de loin tout en combattant bravement les mutations génétiques. Un vent énorme s'était soudainement levé contre nous, ce qui ralentissait nos mouvements. « Encore un coup du Capitole. » me dis-je à moi-même. Plus loin je vis Halmes qui s'était pris des éclats de roches dans l'arrière bras droit suite à une explosion artificielle d'une falaise non-loin de nous. Sonja commençait à me distancer et – alors que je cherchais Lukka du regard – je vis une des jambes d'Ugo se prendre un piège qui se referma automatiquement sur lui. Le pauvre hurla de douleur tandis que Lukka me fit signe de continuer ma course tout en m'indiquant qu'il allait s'occuper de porter Ugo. Je ne distinguai plus que la silhouette de Sonja au loin et j'entendis de plus en plus une bête s'approcher de moi. Lorsque je vis où elle se situait, il était déjà trop tard : les crocs de son énorme mâchoire se plantèrent immédiatement sur mon épaule.


	11. Thorn I

Nouveau chapitre, nouvel arc narratif, nouveau personnage. De retour au coup de canon de départ, retrouvez Thorn – tribut masculin du district Quatre – pour amorcer le deuxième tiers de cette première partie !

Bonne lecture !

 ** **EXPIATION****

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE** **PARTIE – LE BAIN DE SANG**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11 – THORN**

Mon esprit peine à retrouver possession de mon corps. Mais je ressens les diverses connexions de mon cerveau, les neurones, les nerfs, les muscles qui commencent à travailler. Lentement, mes paupières s'ouvrent comme si l'on se réveillait après une dure nuit de sommeil. Dans mon crâne résonne encore ce coup de canon – le premier d'une longue série à venir – ayant guidé instinctivement mon corps vers le fond du gouffre. Là où se situaient toutes les provisions de la Corne d'abondance. Là où allait se dérouler le plus terrible des massacres de ces Jeux. J'ai décidé d'en faire partie. Après tout, je sais me défendre, je suis un tribut de carrière, quoique je n'aime pas trop que l'on m'identifie comme cela. Mais le fait d'appartenir au Quatre suffit pour en être un. Pendant toute notre enfance on nous entraîne à nous battre et à nous débrouiller en termes de survie, c'est le même cas pour les districts Un et Deux.

J'ai dû perdre conscience en touchant la surface de l'eau. Je dois me situer à six ou sept mètres de profondeur, ce qui est relativement suffisant pour ne pas y voir grand-chose. Le bain de sang a surement déjà commencé là-haut. Mes forces désormais retrouvées, je parviens à atteindre la surface de l'eau rapidement sans pour autant m'essouffler. Après tout, je viens du district de la pêche. Là-bas, savoir nager est une priorité. Sans attendre et sans grandes difficultés, je rejoins la plate-forme centrale où se situait la majeure partie des équipements. Tout en grimpant sur cette énorme planche flottante, je remarque un peu plus loin sur ma droite un combat en train de se former entre la carrière du Un et la grisonnante fille du Trois. Je n'y prête pas plus d'attention que cela et me concentre sur les provisions en face de moi qui étaient empilées les unes sur les autres. Je me réjouis à la vue d'une boîte remplie d'armes et d'outils qui me sont familiers : de ma position je peux voir entre autres des filets de pêche en abondance ainsi que des tridents dont les pointes aiguisées reflètent à la lueur du soleil écrasant. Sans y réfléchir, je me jette dessus et m'équipe comme je le peux. En deux temps trois mouvements, je réussis à fourrer une boussole et deux tridents – un trident double plutôt grand qui se porte uniquement à deux mains et un autre plutôt classique et petit – dans un filet de pêche que je bascule immédiatement sur mon épaule. Je jette un bref coup d'œil autours de moi avant de m'équiper de deux ou trois couteaux que j'accroche à ma ceinture.

Enfin prêt, je me précipite vers la même direction par laquelle je suis venu mais un tribut de carrière – Trek, le garçon du Deux – s'élança sur moi avec une vivacité et une violence telle que mon corps se retrouva rapidement cloué au sol. Alourdit par mon filet et ce qu'il contenait, je m'en débarrassai un moment pour faciliter ma défense contre mon assaillant qui tentait en vain de m'étrangler. Tout en maintenant sa mâchoire à l'écart, je lui assénai un bref coup de poing du gauche sur ses côtes pour qu'il puisse lâcher prise. En reprenant mon souffle, je tirai un couteau de ma ceinture puis m'élança à mon tour sur lui. Il retint cependant mon poignet au moment où je m'apprêtais à l'égorger. Voyant ses yeux se tourner lentement vers ma ceinture de couteaux, je compris que la suite du combat allait être bien plus délicate. En effet, tout en maintenant mon poignet droit de sa main gauche, il tira une lame de ma propre ceinture avec son autre main pour ensuite essayer de m'éventrer. J'eu le temps nécessaire pour faire basculer mon bassin vers l'arrière et ainsi éviter son coup puis j'en profitai pour laisser mon couteau tomber de ma main droite – encore retenue – jusqu'à celle de gauche qui était libre. La situation étant désormais à mon avantage, je plantai d'un geste vif et précis ma lame dans sa gorge. Il laissa échapper un filet de sang de sa bouche avant de s'écrouler sur le plancher, le corps totalement inerte.

Debout, face au cadavre de ma première victime, je constate à quel point ces Jeux – ou plutôt devrais-je dire le Capitole – peuvent changer les gens en l'espace de quelques secondes seulement. N'ayant pas le temps de peser mes actes, je me dépêche de récupérer mon filet et mes armes avant de reprendre ma route. Je repousse vigoureusement d'un coup d'épaule Jayn, la fille du Cinq et plonge une nouvelle fois dans l'eau en direction de la paroi rocheuse située à plusieurs mètres de la plate-forme principale. Je parviens à gagner un petit escarpement sur lequel je me frotte les mains encore mouillées avant de commencer rapidement mon ascension. Après avoir manqué plusieurs fois de chuter bêtement, je réussis finalement à atteindre mon point de départ.

Je reprends mon souffle tout en remarquant que mes paumes de mains ont bien étés amochées suite à cette périlleuse escalade : de nombreuses petites plaies laissaient couler lentement un sang plutôt frais et sec. A quelques pas en face de moi se situait le piédestal sur lequel j'ai débuté ces Jeux. Je soupire brièvement. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. « J'ai survécu » me dis-je à moi-même plusieurs fois. Je reprends tout doucement mes esprits et me mis à courir le plus vite possible sans réfléchir où aller précisément. Je m'engouffrais de plus en plus dans les recoins les plus étroits de cette cité abandonnée, complètement engloutie par la nature. Après une ou deux minutes de course, je remarque sur ma gauche à plusieurs mètres un garçon – plutôt grand aux cheveux blonds – qui piquait un sprint vers une direction opposée à la mienne. Je fis mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et continuai dans ma propre lancée. Je regagne bientôt une grande avenue puis franchit l'un des nombreux canaux de la ville en passant par un petit pont en pierre taillée brisé en trois morceaux. Le gouffre doit être bien derrière moi désormais.

Complètement essoufflé, je m'arrête un instant et prend appui sur une colonne brisée d'un très haut bâtiment. Je prends le temps de resserrer ma ceinture et d'ajuster mon filet de pêche sur mes épaules. En levant les yeux, je remarque un ensemble de tuyaux venant d'une cloison du premier étage qui pointe vers l'extérieur. L'un d'entre eux semble laisser échapper un courant d'eau plutôt faible. J'en profite pour me débarbouiller le visage et me rincer la bouche sans pour autant en boire. Mes vêtements et mes bottines sont encore mouillées de l'eau salée du gouffre. On pouvait entendre chacun de mes pas à plusieurs mètres à la ronde. « Au moins les tributs qui n'ont pas tentés leur chance au bain de sang sont secs, eux » dis-je d'un ton sarcastique. J'ai peut-être de quoi me battre et survivre convenablement mais eux ont les moyens de me repérer et de se rapprocher de moi en toute discrétion. Du moins pour un court moment, il me suffit d'attendre encore quelques minutes pour que je sèche complètement et que je me fasse aussi discret qu'eux. Mais je retire tout de suite cette idée de mes pensées : si un tribut n'a pas voulu participer au bain de sang, ce n'est pas pour ensuite venir se confronter à ceux qui y ont survécu. Non. Ils doivent surement se cacher quelque part dans la ville. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je devrais faire au lieu de rester planté là, à rien faire.

Soudain, un coup de canon annonçant la fin du bain de sang me fait sursauter. Je regarde en direction du centre de l'arène derrière moi et commence à compter le nombre de morts quand tout à coup apparait au loin derrière un muret une silhouette qui m'est familière. Je fronce les sourcils afin de confirmer mes suspicions. C'est bien elle. Mesaline, la fille de mon district. A la fois surpris et content qu'elle soit encore en vie, je me dirige en courant vers elle en criant son nom plusieurs fois.

« Mesaline ! Mesaline, c'est moi ! »

Dans ma course, je vois son visage se tourner vers moi. Boum. Un énième coup de canon retentit tandis que je me rapproche encore. Je distingue enfin ses yeux bleus très clairs, ses fines lèvres ainsi que sa chevelure brune qui cascadait le long de son dos. Elle doit surement être soulagée de me voir. Je suis le seul à pouvoir la protéger et je le ferais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je n'entends presque plus le bruit du canon artificiel. Je me concentre sur ma lancée et me focalise sur Mesaline qui était toujours au même endroit, en train de me fixer des yeux. Son expression change peu à peu au fur et à mesure que je m'approche d'elle. Son habituel sourire avait disparu et son regard était plus craintif qu'autre chose. Soudainement, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et tourna les talons pour s'enfuir vers l'endroit d'où elle venait. « Mais que fait-elle ? » me dis-je à moi-même tout en la suivant.

« Mesaline, attends ! »

Un autre coup de canon résonne. Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Pourquoi a-t-elle décidée de me fuir comme ça, brusquement ? Je ne cherche pas à comprendre et continue de lui courir après. Je la vois jeter un vif regard vers moi avant d'accélérer sa course. À quoi elle joue, bon sang ? Elle tente de me semer en zigzaguant entre diverses infrastructures en ruines mais je ne lâche pas prise et m'efforce à la rattraper tout en lui criant après. Elle part bientôt s'enfoncer dans un énorme hall en ruine. J'y rentre à mon tour et me retrouve nez à nez avec les carrières.


	12. Rubia I

Nouveau chapitre introduisant deux tributs de carrière, Blase du District Un, et Rubia du District Deux. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce douzième morceau de l'histoire est orienté sur le point de vue de cette dernière.

Merci d'avance pour votre lecture !

 ** **EXPIATION****

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE** **PARTIE – LE BAIN DE SANG**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12 – RUBIA**

Blase se tient droit comme un piquet en face de moi. Son regard fixe le sol et son poing droit amoché serre fièrement son épée ensanglantée. Son corps ne bouge pas d'un seul poil à l'exception de son pied gauche qui tapote vivement la poussière à terre. Je profite de notre halte pour me reposer sur un bloc de béton non loin de moi. Une fois assis, je retire férocement mes gants d'attaques – composés de pointes en métal aiguisées – ayant récemment fait couler le sang du district Cinq. Je les pose sur ma droite puis m'essuie rapidement le front complètement en sueur. Je desserre un peu mon armure et me met dans une position confortable. Blase tourne finalement ses yeux vers moi et me lance un regard interrogatif.

« Quoi ? Lui dis-je. On n'a pas le droit de se reposer un peu ? »

Il hausse les épaules et secoue la tête un court instant avant de détourner du regard. Il respire un grand coup puis commence à faire les cents pas devant moi.

« Tu devrais en faire autant, dis-je en soufflant à mon tour. »

Mais il ne m'écoute pas, comme à son habitude. Je n'ai aucune envie de le forcer à changer d'avis et le laisse dans sa misérable paranoïa. J'en profite pour observer le hall dans lequel Blase et moi nous sommes arrêtés. En levant les yeux, je remarque une grande coupole à la fois magnifiquement sculptée et durement brisée faisant office de protection entre nous et le soleil envahissant. Derrière moi s'était écrasé un gigantesque lustre en cristal dont les éclats formaient de petits tas insignifiants ici et là. Un grand mur de pierre sur ma droite s'était également écroulé, ouvrant donc au premier étage du bâtiment d'où provient la principale source lumineuse qui éclairait l'ensemble de la pièce.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ? Grogne soudainement Blase à voix basse tout en continuant à tourner en rond. »

Avant que je ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, le coup de canon annonçant la fin du bain de sang retenti. « Ils en ont mis du temps » me dis-je à moi-même en pensant bien évidemment aux juges. Cela fait déjà bien plusieurs minutes que nous avons quitté la Corne d'abondance et je suis sûr que nous étions les derniers à avoir remonté le gouffre après le massacre. C'est alors que je me souviens de Trek – le tribut mâle de mon district – se faisant transpercer la gorge par cet abruti de Thorn, le garçon du Quatre. Si j'en avais eu l'occasion j'aurais fait une victime de plus lors de ce bain de sang. Peu importe le fait qu'il soit un carrière, il mérite de crever désormais. Je me dois de venger mon coéquipier avec qui j'ai passé la majorité de mon temps lors de ces derniers jours dans le monde extérieur.

« Tu m'a pourtant dit qu'elle nous suivait, non ? Continue Blase, encore inquiet. »

Je lui réponds d'un bref oui de la tête tout en comptant les coups de canons – indiquant le nombre des tributs morts – à voix basse. Le silence revient enfin après le neuvième coup. Mais il ne fut que de très courte durée. Des bruits de pas commencent à résonner dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et se font de plus en plus bruyants. Un éboulement de petits cailloux au niveau de l'entrée de la salle surprit Blase.

« Tu entends ? Me chuchote-t-il.

– Oui.

– Tu crois que c'est elle ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais on va bientôt le découvrir. »

Je me relève prudemment et prend soin d'enfiler mes gants tout en resserrant mon armure. Blase s'approche de moi tout en gardant un œil sur l'entrée qu'il pointe de son épée. Un tribut déboule enfin dans la pièce et trébuche sur un morceau de pierre brisée au sol. Il se relève fougueusement et s'arrête net à quelques mètres de nous après avoir remarqué notre présence. Essoufflé et complètement désorienté, il nous fusille du regard. A travers l'épais nuage de poussière qu'il avait provoqué en entrant, je remarque que ce tribut n'est pas celui que l'on attendait Blase et moi, à notre plus grand étonnement. C'est un homme de peau noire, plutôt costaud, des mains abimées et une combinaison aussi humide que la mienne. Je constate alors qu'il s'agit de Thorn. « Le hasard fait bien les choses. » je pense, le sourire aux lèvres. Je prends le temps de craquer mes doigts et de détendre ma nuque avant de m'approcher de lui mais Blase me retient en me barrant le chemin de son bras. Il me regarde brièvement tout en exerçant un petit non de la tête.

« Où est-elle ? Crache soudainement Thorn en restant sur sa position. »

Décidément, tout le monde cherche quelqu'un dans cette pièce. Une fille qui plus est. Génial.

« De qui est-ce que tu parles, le Quatre ? Questionne Blase en me tenant à l'écart.

– Une fille est entrée dans ce bâtiment, Mesaline, s'explique-t-il. Je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux. Maintenant dites-moi où est-elle passée !

– Personne n'est entrée ici à pars toi, abruti ! Je lui crache.

– Calme toi Rubia, reprend Blase, laisse-moi en découdre avec lui.

– Non, c'est impossible, continue Thorn, je l'ai vue entrer, je la suivais de très près, je… (Il marque une pause avant de changer de ton) Attendez. Elle est avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez fait d'elle votre alliée ? (Il s'énerve) Vous vous êtes servi d'elle comme d'un vulgaire appât pour me ramener à vous, c'est ça ?

– Arrêtes de dire des conneries, dit Blase, on l'a jamais rencontré cette Mesaline.

– Vous mentez.

– S'il te plait, dis-je en prenant le bras de Blase, laisse-moi tuer ce salopard. Il le mérite et tu le sais. C'est lui qui a égorgé Trek à la Corne d'abondance, tu l'as vu autant que moi.

– Trek ? Reprend Thorn tout en dirigeant son bras gauche vers un trident accroché sur son dos. Le garçon du Deux ? Je n'ai fait que me défendre, il m'a sauté dessus alors que j'étais sur le point de m'en aller. C'était lui ou moi !

– Peu importe, lui dis-je en grommelant. »

Je serre les poings et fronce les sourcils. Si Blase n'était pas là pour me retenir, j'aurais déjà défiguré ce minable jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt comme cela a été le cas pour Jayn et Klay du Cinq lors du bain de sang. Mais au lieu de ça, un silence interminable et plutôt déconcertant s'était installé progressivement dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'un quatrième tribut déboula de nulle part derrière nous dans un amas de poussière, aussi désorienté et essoufflé que l'avait été Thorn lorsqu'il est lui-même entré dans le hall. Personne ne pouvait savoir de qui il s'agissait étant donné que l'on ne pouvait pas y voir grand-chose à cause de l'obscurité et de cette poussière qui se mélangea rapidement à celle que cet abruti de Quatre avait provoquée quelques secondes auparavant.

« La voilà, s'assure Blase en faisant allusion au tribut que nous attendions depuis que nous sommes cachés ici.

– C'est elle ! S'écrie Thorn presque en même temps en espérant qu'il s'agisse de Mesaline. »

Quant à moi, je reste muette et attend impatiemment la suite des événements tout en me demandant lequel des deux retrouvera enfin son compagnon de district.


	13. Ambrose I

Un court chapitre qui se déroule quasiment en même temps que le précédent et qui permet de développer le personnage d'Ambrose, partenaire de Blase issue du District Un.

Bonne lecture !

 **EXPIATION**

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE** **PARTIE – LE BAIN DE SANG**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13 – AMBROSE**

Mes pieds battent le pavé blanc du sol comme le ferait une jument au galop. Tandis que ma combinaison mouillée par l'eau du gouffre commence seulement à sécher, je ressens déjà des sueurs glaçantes sur le plat de mon front. Cependant, ma course ne me permet pas de me frotter le visage et je ne dois absolument pas m'arrêter. Malgré mes efforts, je venais de perdre de vue mes deux alliés qui menaient la route juste devant moi. « Ce n'est pas grave » me dis-je. Car nous avions prévu cette situation en remontant ensemble les falaises du gouffre. En effet, nous trois avions désigné un bâtiment spécial de la ville dans lequel l'on pourrait se retrouver une fois notre fuite de la Corne terminée. Il était facile de le situer puisqu'il se démarquait des autres constructions que l'on avait pu voir au moment du décompte : ses murs à moitié brisés étaient épais et étincelaient d'un blanc très vif, contrairement aux autres bâtiments qui étaient recouverts de verdures et de saletés. Aussi, son toit était coiffé d'une grande coupole craquelée, qui le distinguait des autres toits plats et sans caractères de la ville.

Etant donné que nous étions les derniers à remonter la paroi rocheuse du centre de l'arène, on aurait pu s'y rendre sans avoir l'obligation de se hâter à toute vitesse. Mais Blase voulait à tout prix se dépêcher pour éviter de rencontrer des éventuels tributs opportunistes qui seraient revenus profiter des ressources de la Corne une fois le bain de sang terminé.

Cependant, avant le début des Jeux et lors de nos séances d'entraînements, le plan préparé n'était pas le même. Dans la majorité des précédentes éditions, les derniers survivants du bain de sang s'alliaient puis prenaient l'entière possession de la Corne et campaient à proximité de celle-ci tout en empêchant les adversaires de venir voler leurs ressources. Notre but était le même. Enfin jusqu'au moment où nos yeux ont découverts où se situait la Corne d'abondance : au fond d'un trou rempli d'eau où il est impossible de rester car l'espace est bien trop confiné et peu avantageux sur le plan défensif. N'importe quel tribut pouvait nous transpercer d'une flèche du haut des falaises.

Ainsi, les tributs au courant de cette stratégie peu originale avant le coup d'envoi de cette Expiation furent les tributs de carrière du district Un et Deux. Quant aux tributs du Quatre, ils préféraient s'isoler dans leur coin et éviter toutes conversations avec les autres. Le groupe devait alors se constituer de moi, Blase le tribut mâle de mon district, Rubia la fille du Deux – qui fait partie des deux seuls tributs ayant étés choisis par leur propre district car ils avaient gagnés précédemment une édition des Jeux chacun ; l'autre tribut étant Klay du Cinq. En effet, la règle de cette première Expiation précisait bien qu'un « ancien vainqueur ayant toujours l'âge de participer pouvait être, exceptionnellement, choisi » – et enfin Trek, le tribut mâle du Deux transpercé à la gorge de la main de Thorn, issu du district Quatre justement, lors du bain de sang. Je revois encore la réaction de Rubia qui ne cessait de maudire le nom de ce dernier tout en pleurant sur le cadavre de son défunt compagnon.

Essoufflée, je décide finalement de m'arrêter quelques secondes pour me repérer dans l'espace. Je commence à serrer de ma main droite la lame recourbée en forme de faucille accrochée sur mon dos tout en me protégeant du soleil écrasant à l'aide de ma main gauche. Je balaye rapidement les alentours du regard jusqu'à trouver mon objectif : le grand hall n'est plus très loin désormais. Un bref sentiment de soulagement s'empare de moi. Mais je me dois de rester méfiante. Après tout, je ne suis pas encore en parfaite sécurité. Presque à bout de force, je m'autorise tout de même à boire quelques gorgées d'eau grâce aux gourdes que l'on avait précédemment récupérées à la Corne d'abondance et dont on m'en avait donné la responsabilité – ou plutôt la tâche – de transporter. Mais c'est alors que je m'aperçois qu'aucune de celles-ci n'était présente sur ma ceinture. « Et merde ! » me dis-je intérieurement. J'ai dû probablement les faire tomber pendant ma course sans m'en rendre compte. « Blase va me tuer… »

Peu à peu, je reprends progressivement ma course tout en rassemblant mes ultimes ressources. C'est avec énormément de peine et de soulagement que je parviens finalement à atteindre ma destination. J'arrive sans mal à pénétrer dans le bâtiment en grimpant un tas de pierres taillées en ruine, permettant d'accéder au premier étage de ce qui semble être la pièce principale. A quelques mètres en contrebas, je discerne à travers un épais nuage de poussière le visage de trois tributs. Sans surprise, il y avait Blase et Rubia. Le premier fut au passage le seul à esquisser un sourire en me voyant. Mais derrière eux se tenait à mon grand étonnement Thorn qui, pour le coup, avait l'air plutôt déçu de me voir arriver. Après quelques secondes, Blase, la tête levée vers le balcon où je me situais, prit enfin la parole :

« Ambrose, on ne pensait plus jamais te revoir. »


	14. Blase I

Voici le dernier chapitre concernant la troupe des carrières pour cette première partie ! C'était vraiment pas facile à écrire mais je suis dans l'ensemble plutôt satisfait du résultat. Selon mes plans actuels, il ne me reste plus que trois chapitres (dont un POV centré sur Mesaline) pour conclure cette première – et longue – partie qui aura principalement servi à introduire les personnages et les différents enjeux.

Je compte néanmoins prendre une pause pour réfléchir un peu sur la suite des événements, mais aussi parce que j'ai un autre projet de fan-fiction en tête (centré sur une autre saga littéraire mondialement connue) et j'aimerais le partager sur ce site-même à l'avenir. Par ailleurs, je suis un peu triste de voir que cette fan-fiction n'attire pas grand monde, je m'attendais à quelques retours pour avoir votre avis sur le récit et jusqu'ici je ne sais pas trop si cela vous plait ou non. Car même si j'écris cette histoire pour mon propre plaisir avant tout, je vous la partage dans le but de récolter vos réflexions/réactions quant à celle-ci et noter toutes vos observations afin de m'améliorer !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je souhaite à tous ceux qui passent par ici à l'heure où je poste ce chapitre un merveilleux réveillon et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt !

 **EXPIATION**

* * *

 **PREMIÈRE** **PARTIE – LE BAIN DE SANG**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14 – BLASE**

Ambrose était là-haut, perchée sur un balcon à quelques mètres au-dessus de nous. Elle avait l'air essoufflée et complètement désorientée. Pas un seul mot ne sortit de sa bouche. En revanche, je pouvais entendre d'ici ses grandes aspirations, de par ses cordes vocales asséchées émettant de courts bruits aigus. Puis ce fut rapidement une toux caverneuse qui s'empara d'elle. Alors qu'elle était encore courbée sur elle-même, tentant de regagner ses forces, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer dans les moindres détails. Sa longue chevelure dorée était presque devenue une épaisse tignasse trempée d'eau et de sueurs. Tout comme ses grelottantes mains bleutées, ses fines jambes tremblaient de stress et de fatigue.

Réconforté à l'idée qu'elle soit enfin parmi nous saine et sauve, je pu évacuer avec soulagement cette tension qui s'était emparé de moi quelques instants plus tôt. Mais je n'arrive pas à égarer une pensée de mon esprit : pourquoi a-t-elle mise autant de temps à nous rejoindre ? Elle était supposée nous suivre, peut-être nous avait-t-elle tout simplement perdus de vue. Alors qu'elle se redresse pour détendre ses muscles, je vois que la ceinture qui lui serre la taille est entièrement vidée de ses gourdes, celles que je lui avais précédemment accrochées au moment de s'en aller de la Corne, les seules que l'on avait pour nous trois.

« Les gourdes, lui dis-je en grommelant, où sont-elles ? »

Son regard plongea immédiatement dans le mien, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. En une fraction de seconde, loin d'être un simple réflexe, la trajectoire de son regard se déplaça de quelques centimètres, suffisamment en tout cas pour arrêter de me regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Ignorant donc ma remarque, elle s'essuya le front du revers de sa manche pour la énième fois. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que tout le monde dans la pièce – y compris Thorn qui était toujours sur le pied de guerre – attendait une réponse, elle soupira longuement avant de croiser à nouveau mon regard. Je hausse les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre que j'exige une réponse. Après quelques secondes, ses lèvres se mirent enfin à bouger.

« Je les ai fait tomber, dit-elle d'un ton ferme avant de regarder maladroitement ses pieds pendant un court instant. »

Bien évidemment. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle aurait très bien pu se faire agresser par un autre tribut et se faire voler les gourdes, mais connaissant Ambrose – et ayant vu ce qu'elle était capable de faire lors des entraînements avant les Jeux – elle aurait surement triomphé sur ce tribut qui aurait osé lui dérober ces gourdes. C'est une excellente combattante, tout comme Rubia, même si les deux ne partagent pas du tout le même style de combat. En effet, de par sa carrure et sa grande taille, Rubia favorise la force et excelle dans les engagements rapprochés, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'utiliser les poings plutôt que des armes. Quant à Ambrose, elle est davantage dans la rapidité, l'agilité et la précision. Elle m'a d'ailleurs particulièrement impressionné lors du bain de sang où je l'ai vu en train de tuer la fille du Trois en un rien de temps. Je ne suis pas étonné que le district Un – notre district – l'ai choisi pour combattre avec moi dans ces Jeux.

« Ce n'est rien, répondis-je finalement, on trouvera bien un autre moyen pour pouvoir conserver de l'eau. »

Je me refusais de lui en vouloir pour avoir perdu les gourdes. Après tout, c'est en partie de ma faute si cela est arrivé : c'est en effet moi qui avais décidé de nous précipiter et de rejoindre au plus vite ce bâtiment. Une précipitation qui a provoqué la perte d'Ambrose pendant notre course et qui, par conséquent, a entraîné la perte accidentelle des gourdes, sans doute pas suffisamment bien accrochées à la ceinture de ma partenaire, qui a dû certainement redoubler d'efforts pour nous rattraper.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, lui ? Nous demande-t-elle après un court silence en pointant du doigt Thorn. »

Je secoue brièvement la tête avant de me retourner vers lui. Je constate qu'il était désormais en train de serrer de sa main droite l'un de ses deux tridents, toujours accroché à un filet de pêche sur son dos. Rubia – qui s'était assise quelques secondes plus tôt – fut comme réanimé lorsqu'elle entendit le nom du Quatre prononcé par Ambrose et se releva brusquement.

« Bonne question, répond-elle avec agacement. Blase, continue-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce chien est encore en vie, il est temps de lui régler son compte. »

Visiblement, c'en fut également assez pour Thorn qui tira avec vigueur son arme hors de son filet.

« Alors approche et bat toi, grande gueule, crache-t-il en guise de réponse sous le ton de la provocation. »

Je tente de la retenir une nouvelle fois en posant ma main sur son épaule mais cette fois-ci, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Le pêcheur venait de déchaîner la machine à tuer. Rubia me repousse d'un geste agressif et commence à se ruer vers Thorn, le sourire en coin. Ce dernier n'eut pas même le temps de faire un seul geste que Rubia lui rentra dedans, la tête la première, sans se donner la peine de réfléchir. Le Quatre s'écroula sur son dos et laissa glisser sans le vouloir son trident hors de ses mains. Il ne pouvait strictement rien faire face au poids de ma coéquipière qui en profita pour le frapper à de nombreuses reprises au visage. Thorn tenta par deux fois de récupérer son arme dans le but de se protéger mais cette dernière était complètement hors de portée. Devrais-je laisser ces deux-là s'entre-tuer ? Après tout, il n'y a qu'un seul vainqueur dans ces Jeux, alors pourquoi m'embêterais-je à éviter un combat entre deux tributs qui se détestent l'un l'autre ? Rubia était entré dans une fureur frénétique et ne pouvait s'arrêter de marteler Thorn, alors que ce dernier ne montrait désormais plus aucun signe de résistance. Tout bien réfléchi, je m'élance vers elle et la dégage de force de sa victime. Elle tente de s'échapper de mon emprise en se débattant comme une chienne enragée, mais je parviens tout de même à la maîtriser.

« Calme-toi, bon sang ! Lui criai-je dans ses oreilles. Tu vois bien qu'il a eu son compte, non ? »

En effet, elle avait complètement défiguré Thorn à l'aide de ses gants cloutés, qu'elle n'avait pas même eu le temps de nettoyer après s'en être servi lors du bain de sang. Le pauvre n'a certainement pas vu arriver ce qui lui est tombé dessus et a dû complètement sous-estimer la force de son adversaire. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut jouer au con. Encore heureux que j'ai empêché Rubia de continuer son enchaînement et que ses clous étaient particulièrement usés et pas très pointus, auquel cas il n'en serait plus rien de la boîte crânienne du Quatre.

« Je ne me calmerais que lorsque j'aurais entendu ce foutu coup de canon résonner dans mes oreilles. »

Mais les secondes passèrent et toujours rien. Pourtant le corps de Thorn n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. De son côté, Ambrose m'avais rejoint en descendant de son balcon pendant que les deux autres étaient occupés à se battre. Elle n'avait cependant laissé échapper aucun mot de sa bouche : elle ne voulait décidément pas prendre part au conflit. L'aurait-elle fait si j'étais en train de me battre à la place de Rubia ? J'ose espérer que oui, on s'était juré de se protéger l'un l'autre coûte que coûte avant le commencement des Jeux et puis après avoir perdu involontairement les gourdes lors de sa course, cela aurait été une bonne occasion pour elle de se racheter auprès du groupe.

Soudainement, alors que l'on commençait à croire que les juges avaient oublié de coller un mouchard sous la peau de Thorn, celui-ci se réveilla si brusquement qu'il nous fit tous les trois bondir de trois centimètres. Etant donné qu'il avait visage orienté vers le plafond, le mélange de sang et de salive qu'il venait de recracher lui était retombé en pleine figure. A l'entendre, on pouvait en déduire qu'il était à deux doigts de s'étrangler. « Dégueulasse » avait l'air d'exprimer Ambrose en grimaçant tandis que mon regard croisa celui de Rubia au même moment. On partageait tous les deux un sentiment de stupéfaction mélangé à de la confusion. « Il est vraiment coriace, ce taré » avait-on l'air de se dire à nous-même. Mais alors que j'avais gardé mon calme, elle ne put de son côté s'empêcher de grogner lamentablement. Elle était prête à finir Thorn une fois que ce dernier sera à nouveau debout. Et ça n'allait sans doute pas tarder, étant donné que le tribut du Quatre avait l'air de s'en remettre plutôt rapidement de sa précédente raclée. En effet, il prenait désormais appui sur son pied droit tandis que son genou gauche était posé sur le sol. Entre deux essoufflements, il prit le temps de vomir ses derniers échantillons d'hémoglobine avant de débarbouiller son visage ensanglanté. Pas de doute, Rubia l'avait bien amoché, mais les dégâts n'étaient pas aussi graves que je le pensais à première vue. En le regardant plus en détail, je pu observer que son œil droit était complètement injecté de sang. Je n'imagine pas à quel point cela doit être affreusement pénible pour lui, sa vue doit en être certainement affectée, et je n'ai pas encore mentionné cette sensation de picotement qu'il doit également endurer. Après quelques secondes de repos, Thorn tâta le sol de ses mains abîmées à la recherche de son trident, puis, après l'avoir retrouvé, il se mit lentement à lever ses yeux vers nous tout en se redressant sur ses deux jambes, avec néanmoins encore un peu de difficulté. Il se mordit les lèvres avant de se racler la gorge pour enfin défier Rubia du regard.

« C'est tout ce que t'as ? Dit-il en s'efforçant d'articuler. »

Étonné de sa réplique, je hausse sans le vouloir mes sourcils. Je dois reconnaître qu'il en a une sacré paire, ce type. Alors que Rubia s'apprêtait à engager le deuxième round, je tente de l'empêcher une nouvelle fois d'agir mais elle me repousse violemment de ses bras. Déterminé, je cours me placer entre les deux tributs. Je ne voulais pas que la même scène se reproduise. J'écarte mes bras vers les deux adversaires et essaye tant bien que mal de les maintenir à distance l'un de l'autre.

« Stop ! Crai-je. On arrête, maintenant. Je pense que vous vous êtes suffisamment battu pour aujourd'hui.

– Ne me dis pas que tu comptes laisser ce salopard s'enfuir, Blase ? S'insurge Rubia en me lançant un regard confus.

– Bien sûr que non…

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Me coupe Thorn, presque aussi perdu que son ennemie.

– Joins-toi à nous, lui répondis-je avec fermeté. Tu veux retrouver Mesaline, n'est-ce pas ? La fille de ton district ? (Je marque une pause, attendant une quelconque réponse de sa part, mais aucun mot ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche) Tu cherches à la protéger, je comprends. Intègre notre meute et on la cherchera ensemble. Aide-nous à chasser les autres tributs et je te promets en retour qu'il ne lui sera fait aucun mal. (Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite en souriant) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Tu veux que je te rejoigne ? Moi ? Questionne-t-il en se moquant. Avec cette taré qui a failli me tuer il n'y a même pas quelques secondes ? (Il pointe du doigt Rubia) Désolé mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle n'a pas vraiment l'air de vouloir m'accepter.

– Blase, s'énerve Rubia en m'attrapant le bras, je t'en supplie dit-moi que c'est une blague. Dit-moi au moins qu'il s'agit d'une ruse, que dès que l'on aura retrouvé cette fille on les tuera tous les deux.

– Non, je suis sérieux, dis-je en me dégageant de son emprise. Trek est mort, ce n'était bien évidemment pas prévu. Mais rester à trois, ce ne sera pas suffisant et beaucoup trop risqué si l'on compte traquer nos adversaires. Il nous faut quelqu'un pour le remplacer (mon regard se tourne quelques instants vers Thorn) et si ce quelqu'un peut convaincre un autre tribut de nous joindre à son tour, ce sera extrêmement bénéfique pour nous.

– Nous trois, pas suffisant ? Répète-t-elle en haussant le ton. Les autres tributs ne feront pas le poids face à nous, même s'ils sont à plusieurs au même endroit. On est plus fort qu'eux.

– Dois-je te rappeler ce que l'on a vu toi et moi lors des phases d'entraînements avant les Jeux ? Dois-je te rappeler les scores anormalement élevés de la plupart des autres tributs après les évaluations des juges ? (Son visage se crispe, elle gratte ses courts cheveux roux, coiffés comme un garçon l'aurait fait) Nous ne sommes pas dans des Jeux ordinaires. Cette année, c'est différent. Ce ne sont pas des tributs comme les autres, là dehors. Tous sont déterminés, tous sont motivés et animés par la haine qu'ils éprouvent vis-à-vis de leurs proches ayant voté pour eux lors de la moisson. Et même si tu penses le contraire, dis-toi que certains ont certainement dû voté leur meilleur combattant, dans l'espoir de voir leur district remporter cette édition.

– Très bien, soit, répond-elle calmement après un court silence. Mais je ne pourrais jamais pardonner cette pourriture pour avoir tué Trek, continue-t-elle en fusillant du regard le tribut masculin du Quatre.

– Bon sang, oublie ça tu veux ? Trek est mort. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, point. Il a fait l'erreur de se jeter sur Thorn, celui-ci n'a fait que se défendre, tu ne peux pas le blâmer pour ça !

– Oh parce-que tu as vraiment cru ce qu'il a dit ?

– Qu'importe ce que je crois, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me faire confiance. Et puis de toutes façons, si toi et Trek étiez les deux derniers survivants à la fin, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, hein ? (Elle fit la grimace avant de regarder ses pieds) C'est bien ce que je croyais.

– Si je comprends bien, intervient Thorn, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

– Dans un sens, oui, lui répondis-je. Tu tiens à peine debout, tu es faible. Nous sommes ta seule chance pour survivre et pour espérer retrouver Mesaline.

– Je vous rejoint, on cherche Mesaline ensemble, on se débarrasse des autres tributs… et une fois ceci fait, chacun part de son côté ?

– Chacun part de son côté, je répète en acquiesçant. »

Thorn prit toutefois le temps de réfléchir, il hésita quelques secondes avant de plonger à nouveau son regard dans le mien. Il me dévisagea un court moment avant de finalement hocher la tête brièvement, ce qui fut suffisant pour me prouver son acceptation du marché. Je dirige mon regard à nouveau vers Rubia. Celle-ci acquiesça avec autant – si ce n'est plus – de difficulté.

« Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, dit-elle en néanmoins en s'adressant au tribut de la pêche. On est peut-être alliés tous les deux désormais, mais saches que si tu foire quoi que ce soit, et je dis bien quoi que ce soit, je te tuerais sans hésiter. Et je te promets également ceci : une fois notre petit arrangement arrivé à terme, je serais celle qui règlera ton compte une bonne fois pour toute.

– Encore faudra-t-il survivre jusqu'à ce moment-là, lui répond finalement Thorn dans un murmure. »


End file.
